


Finding Love on the Citadel

by HopeTheCrazyCat



Series: Citadel Cops in Love [1]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, Handcuffs, Heartbreak, Humor, Jealous!Rick, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mutual Pining, Premature Ejaculation, Rough Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-09-15 05:09:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 32,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16927101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeTheCrazyCat/pseuds/HopeTheCrazyCat
Summary: "Hey, I give you a solid advice." Rick B-64 grinned at him. "If you want your Rick to fuck you, all you have to do is strip naked, kneel before him and beg to suck his cock."





	1. The Good Housewife Morty

**Author's Note:**

> Since most of the stuff that I write in this fandom is rather dark, I wanted some fluff for a change. So, I brought that up to my muse who was then all like "Sure! Just leave it to me!" and thus this story came to be…
> 
>  
> 
> Warnings: Rick/Morty (Cop Rick, which is my OC Cop Rick and not Rookie Cop Rick x Housewife Morty), humor, mutual pining, a little bit of angst/emotional hurt/comfort, eventual fluff and smut (this chapter is still sfw though…I think…mostly…)

**  
  
  
  
**

* * *

**  
  
  
Finding Love on the Citadel – Chapter 1: The Good Housewife Morty **

  
  
  
A police car stopped in front of an apartment complex.  
It wasn't one of the shabby apartments, but also not one of the luxurious kind.  
Officially, there wasn't anything like classes on the Citadel, but this apartment building was for the middle class.  
  
The door on the passenger side opened and a Cop Rick got out, briefly thanking the other Cop Rick in the driver's seat for the drop off.  
  
"See ya tomorrow." He bid his good-bye before he slammed the door close again and the car drove off.  
  
He made his way up to the third floor and reached the door to his apartment.  
Fumbling a little with the keys he finally managed to unlock it and enter into his home sweet home.  
  
"Oh, welcome home, Rick." His Morty greeted him after he took a seat in the kitchen. "Dinner's almost done. How was work?"  
  
The boy stood at the stove and cooked something while wearing a frilly white apron over his yellow t-shirt and blue jeans.  
  
"Y'know, it was work." He groaned a little.  
  
At his grandson's frown, he began to elaborate and talk a little more about his day even though he didn't really feel like it. "It was just the usual. Had to chase a thug today for almost five blocks. The little fucker… And tons of paperwork. Just…the usual…"  
  
Morty looked a bit worried at how tired his Rick sounded and went over to the table. "Do you want to eat first or do you want to take a bath?"  
  
For a moment Rick only looked at him before he commented, "Wow, way to take the cliché role of a housewife there, Morty. Did you practice these lines?"  
  
Morty frowned again. "No. I just want to help, Rick."  
  
"Y'know, you'd be helping if you stopped being like your father and finally get a job. Not that my job doesn't pay good enough, but I can't be the only one providing here. Other Mortys work, too, you know?"  
  
"The Job Assignment Center still hasn't called me back." The boy tried to defend himself.  
  
The Job Assignment Center was exactly what it sounded like. It was the office that assigned all the Ricks and Mortys on the Citadel to jobs fitted for them based on their qualifications.  
Or, so they say at least…  
  
"Well, can't blame them. I'm sure they're having a tough time finding any place for you to work at after all the jobs that you've been kicked out of. Maybe if you wouldn't fail at everything you could keep working somewhere, too."  
  
"I don't fail at everything!" Morty protested, but he knew that it was true.  
  
He lost all of his previous jobs because he had messed up in one way or another. Most of the time, he had been just too clumsy like at that one place where he worked as a waiter and dropped the tablet, which was laden with plates full of food.  
Maybe, if his employers wouldn't all be so strict, throwing him immediately out after one mistake and would give him a chance, he'd be able to keep a job longer than half a week.  
  
"So, you're not failing at everything, huh Morty? To me it smells like you just messed up dinner now."  
  
"Oh no!" Morty shouted, as the smell of burned food reached his nose, too, and he dashed back to the stove to put it out.  
  
"I'm sorry, Rick." He said mournfully as he looked at the burned food in the pan.  
  
And that after he had wanted to surprise his Rick with dinner when he came home from work.  
  
"Whatever. Just gonna order a pizza. Tastes way better than any shit that you would have made anyway." Rick commented as he stood up to order said food.  
  
"Okay. I'll run you a bath so that you can take it till the food arrives." Morty said, sounding hurt as he trudged into the bathroom.  
  
The boy let the tub fill with warm water and added some bubble bath while he sat on the edge.  
He wished he could do a little more for his Rick.  
A blush rose up on his face as his thoughts unwillingly drifted to taking a bath with his grandfather together, soaping him up and massaging his stiff muscles with no barrier of clothes between them.  
Willing these thoughts away again, he thought back on his mistakes. It wasn't like he was messing up on purpose.  
He wanted to be useful to his Rick and was trying really hard, but it seemed like it was always not good enough no matter how much he tried…  
  
White foam suddenly started to rise in his vision which snapped him out of his thoughts and he finally noticed that he was completely surrounded by a cloud of soap suds.  
It seemed that he had added too much bubble bath.  
Squeaking, he tried to fumble for the tap, which he couldn't immediately find because the foamy bubbles were blocking his view from it.  
He felt his socked feet getting wet as the bathwater started to overflow, too and only after many blind attempts did his fingers finally find the tap to turn it off.  
  
"Sheesh, Morty." Rick's voice came suddenly from the door. "You really have to mess up _everything_ , don't you? Can't even let me have my bath."  
  
"I'm sorry, Rick." Morty apologized shamefully.  
  
Rick only sighed. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever…"  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
It was after dinner and after Morty had cleaned up the bath enough so that Rick could at least take a shower that both of them were sitting on the sofa in the living room and watching TV.  
Rick was nursing a bottle of whiskey, glad that his shift was over since regulations forbid him from drinking during work – which was complete Rick-abuse by the way – and watched some stupid reality TV show with different Ricks, who all looked like some over-the-top drag queens.  
Morty was less focused on the TV and instead was looking at his grandfather.  
  
His Rick had changed in some simple sweater and pants after his shower and the boy almost felt a little disappointed at that.  
He fully understood now what people meant when they said that men look even more attractive in uniform. It definitely applied to his grandfather and he really loved to see him in his police uniform.  
  
Morty blushed a little again. There was no denying that he had developed a little crush on his Rick but given the circumstances, he couldn't even feel bad about it anymore.  
After all, they were far away from earth and its social constructs and moralities.  
Ever since they started to live on the Citadel of Ricks, Morty had noticed that it wasn't even all that unusual for Ricks and Mortys to be couples.  
Considering that this place was solely inhabited by Ricks and Mortys it only made sense that that sort of things was just… a thing.  
  
Still, even if it was something that was considered normal and not a taboo here, Morty couldn't find it in himself to confess his feelings to his Rick.  
Of course, he knew that his grandfather lacked a moral compass like the next Rick and wouldn't be bothered by the fact that his grandson was having a crush on him.  
However, Morty was sure that his Rick wouldn't return his feelings.  
How could he, considering that the boy was a constant failure? Rick certainly was verbally ripping enough into him to constantly remind him of that fact.  
It was more likely that he would start dating another Morty who was more capable instead of his own.  
  
"Do I have something on my face?" Rick asked without looking away from the TV screen.  
  
Only now, Morty realized that he had been staring. His face turned even redder. "Um, n-no."  
  
Again, Morty felt like a complete fuckup even if he hadn't done anything this time. There was no way that his grandfather would ever want him the way that he wanted Rick.  
  
"I'm going to bed." The elder suddenly said, whiskey bottle empty and standing on the small coffee table now.  
  
Just as he stood up from the couch, Morty also jumped up. "M-me too!"  
  
Rick didn't comment on it, only turned off the TV with the remote and then went to their bedroom.  
Even if it wasn't the worst, their apartment was still pretty small and therefore they had to share a room. Morty didn't really mind though and if it was up to him, he would even have liked to share a bed with his grandfather.  
As it was though, they both had a small bed on the opposite sides of the room.  
In the beginning, Rick had even offered to let Morty have this room to himself and sleep on the couch in the living room, but the boy could convince him that it wouldn't be necessary and that they could just share it.  
  
However, there were times when Morty would regret making that offer.  
After all, how would you explain yourself to your grandfather when you were having a wet dream about him?  
Luckily, for Morty though, Rick hadn't seemed to notice any of those yet.  
And if he did, he had at least chosen to not comment about it…  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Morty went through the local super market, his gaze switching between his grocery list and the products on the shelves, eyes always on the lookout for sales.  
Since he didn't have a job, he was trying to be useful in other ways at least and so Morty would take over all the chores including grocery shopping.  
He was trying to be really clever about the shopping and was one of those people, who would collect and cut out coupons in the papers and also look out for sales.  
  
In a way, he thought that if he didn't bring any money into the house, he should at least try to spend as little as possible as compensation for it.  
It would be just nice if his Rick would also appreciate that, but then again Morty didn't want to turn this into some big thing and therefore just kept it to himself instead of parading it around his grandfather.  
  
Just as he passed by the shelf with the magazines, his eyes caught something. And it wasn't in the section with the porn mags where Mortys usually stopped and stared.  
No, the magazine, which caught his interest, was displaying in bold, big letters something about a guide on how to become a perfect housewife.  
Morty probably wouldn't have noticed it if his Rick wouldn't have said something about him trying to be a cliché housewife last night.  
  
His curiosity piqued now, he grabbed the mag and skimmed a little through it…  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Rick was at the police station and in a conversation with another Cop Rick – B-64.  
  
"So, your Morty finally found a job?" the other asked.  
  
"Nah. He's so clumsy. I actually doubt he ever will." Rick replied and rubbed over his face at the thought. "But, you know what? You won't believe this, but yesterday when I came home, he was cooking dinner and drew me a bath. Acting like a little housewife."  
  
"Hah. That's cute. Wish my Morty would do that for me sometimes."  
  
"I don't know, man. I'd be more happy if he stopped acting all weird and just finally find a job to keep himself occupied…"  
  
A Morty Cop who was B-64's partner and sitting right next to the two Ricks had listened in on the conversation and decided to butt in. "Hey, I think there is more to it than you're Morty just wanting to help out in the household. I mean that, too, yeah, but I think he might have some _ulterior motifs_ , you know?"  
  
"Huh?" Rick was confused about this. "What do you mean with that?"  
  
" _Ulterior motifs_. Pretty big words for a Morty there." B-64 mocked.  
  
Cop Morty K-7α1 pouted at the remark, but answered, "Well… I mean… I had thought about trying this, too, for my Rick, you know. I mean the housewife-thing. But since it doesn't seem to work on you, I know that I can safe myself the effort…"  
  
"Hey, I give you a solid advice." Rick B-64 grinned at him. "If you want your Rick to fuck you, all you have to do is strip naked, kneel before him and beg to suck his cock."  
  
K-7α1 frowned in disbelieve at that. "…You're trying to pull my leg, right?"  
  
"No, no! I'm serious. Gotta yet to meet a Rick who has been able to say no to that." Cop Rick B-64 said with such a wide grin on his face that the Morty still wanted to think that he shouldn't believe that, but was obviously confused.  
  
Rick meanwhile had blocked their ongoing conversation completely out as he wondered if his Morty really was trying to _hit_ on him.  
Nah, the boy was just an innocent little dork. He couldn't possibly do this on purpose...  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
As Rick came home in the evening, he found Morty in kitchen, standing at the stove, cooking dinner and wearing a frilly apron again.  
The big difference this time was that that was the only thing that he wore.  
  
"Welcome home, Rick!" Morty turned his head around and greeted him while still stirring whatever he was cooking in the pan.  
  
Rick sputtered at the sight, his face a bright red color. "Wha-wha—WHAT IS THIS?!"  
  
"Huh?" Morty looked down at himself, blushing a little. "This is called 'Naked Apron Cooking'."  
  
"I can see that! What I want to know is wh–" Rick was interrupted by the sound of an alarm as he sat himself shakily down in one of the kitchen chairs.  
  
The alarm came from an egg timer.  
  
"Oh! The roast beef is done!" Morty announced and quickly turned off the oven before grabbing a pair of oven mittens.  
  
Rick had just started to nurse a bottle of Henessy as the boy opened the oven and bend down to take out the roast, causing the police officer to spit his mouth full of whiskey all across the table from the sight that he got.  
  
"Jesus! Morty! Put some clothes on!!" He yelled as he embarrassedly covered his eyes.  
  
The boy looked at him disappointedly after he put the platter with the roasted beef down. "O-okay, Rick."  
  
He turned off the stove and removed the pans with the potatoes and the sauce in it that were now also done cooking, lest they end up being burned again.  
  
Grabbing an empty plate, Morty said, "At least let me serve you the food first—"  
  
"No! Put your clothes on **now** , Morty!" Rick said while pointing a finger in the direction of their bedroom.  
  
The boy flinched at the tone and looked hurt as he put the plate back down and went to get dressed in his usual clothes.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
By the time that Morty was dressed again, he returned to the kitchen to see that Rick was already busy eating.  
He grabbed and filled a plate for himself before joining his grandfather at the table.  
  
Cutting off a bit of the meat and trying it, he asked, "Is it good?"  
  
Rick grunted while he kept aggressively eating. "It's okay, I guess."  
  
He didn't spare his grandson even a glance, practically ignoring him.  
  
Morty had thought after the first bite that he did great and it was certainly the best that he had ever cooked, but Rick's words – and the gruff tone in which he said them – made it taste like nothing in his mouth.  
  
Slow and almost numb, he continued to nibble on the food that he had spent hours on preparing…  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Rick sighed as he sunk into the bathwater.  
This time the bathroom wasn't a complete mess. The floor wasn't wet from the tub overrunning with water. There wasn't a monster-wall of soap suds, but a tolerable amount of it on top of the water. Heck, even the water temperature felt perfect, Rick had to admit.  
  
Also, it smelled like Morty had bought a new bubble bath.  
The scent was actually pretty nice and the water also felt slightly different. Smoother, maybe? If he had to guess, it was probably some sort of bathing oil.  
It wasn't unpleasant though and Rick was able to really relax like this.  
  
"Rick? I'm coming in now." Morty suddenly announced from beyond the door.  
  
"What? Morty, if you have to use the toilet, you gotta wait till I'm done!" Rick shouted.  
  
After all, the boy could have gone before Rick got in. He was the one who drew him the bath in the first place and who had told him to go in and he was also the one who would always complain when Rick came in to take a piss while he was in the shower. So, he really should respect Rick's privacy a bit more!  
  
Those were the words that he wanted to throw at the boy when he entered the bathroom, but as Morty came in completely naked, they had all evaporated into thin air.  
  
"Whe-whu-wha…?" He was at a complete loss for words.  
  
"I just wanted to wash your back. And give you a little backrub so you can relax better." Morty said shyly with a blush on his face while avoiding looking into Rick's eyes.  
  
Rick finally found himself capable of speech again. "I don't need your help to wash myself! It also doesn't explain why you're nake— not wearing any clothes!"  
  
"Oh, c'mon, Rick. Can't you just let me do that for you?" The boy pouted.  
  
"F-fine. But only if you explain to me what's going on here." The old man gave in, the sight just being too cute for him to say no to.  
  
With a smile, Morty practically skipped over to him.  
  
"Y-you really should put some clothes on though, Morty." Rick commented before he felt the soft small hands on his back.  
  
Morty ignored those words and tried to massage his grandfather just above the shoulder blades in slow circles, but found that he couldn't reach him all that well from where he knelt next to the tub.  
  
"Rick, I can't reach you very well like this. Can you scoot a little over so that I can get in with you?" He dared to ask.  
  
Rick sighed, but answered, "I'm only letting you do this because you're gonna end up catching a cold if you keep kneeling there naked like that."  
  
He made some room for Morty to slip in behind him and the boy didn't waste a second to get in.  
Again, he put his hands on Rick's back and began to rub, trying not to think too hard about the fact that he had been daydreaming about doing this just the last evening.  
  
"Are you gonna tell me what is up with you today now?" Rick asked slightly impatient even though he was starting to relax under the boy's ministrations.  
  
If it would have been physically possible for him, Morty would have blushed even more than he already did now.  
He honestly felt embarrassed about telling Rick, but remembered that he only allowed Morty to do this in exchange for answers so there was no way around it.  
  
"Well, you know… I… um… You've said something about me acting like a housewife yesterday, remember?"  
  
At the affirmative hum, he continued. "Well, when I went grocery shopping today, I saw a magazine in which stood how to be the "perfect housewife" and I thought that… maybe if I tried the advices from the magazine that I… well, just wouldn't mess up so badly anymore…"  
  
Rick frowned at the explanation. While it was true that Morty hadn't epically screwed up this evening like he usually did, that weird housewife magazine sounded awfully suspicious.  
He heard the boy grab the bottle of body wash and leather his hands up as he thought about how he should tell Morty that he was misunderstanding what was written in that shady-sounding mag.  
  
Morty took his sweet time with lathering up, but just as Rick started to wonder about it, he felt skin contact on his back again. It wasn't just a pair of hands this time though.  
No, Morty was rubbing with his entire torso against his back – heck, he thought that he could even feel the boy's wiener.  
This made him abruptly break the contact and stand up in the bathtub.  
  
"Goddammit, Morty!" He turned around and looked down at the boy who sat sprawl-legged in the tub. "You've been getting the entirely wrong idea with this, Morty!"  
  
He took a shaky breath and was thankful that the soap suds were covering the center of his body as he continued. "This magazine and this entire stupid guide is obviously meant for women. Are you a woman, Morty? I mean sometimes I'm not entirely sure about that myself, but when checking between your legs I'd say you're not."  
  
Morty was ashamed and closed his legs, realizing the kind of display he made.  
  
"And second of all, this is meant for _married couples_! Which we are not! So, just stop acting like a moron now, get out here, put some clothes on and start behaving normal again dammit!" He said while pointing to the door. "I-I just hope that you didn't plan on getting weird with me tonight because the guide had a section about sex, too, that you read."  
  
"N-no, I didn't…" Morty tried to defend himself.  
  
Of course, the guide had a section dedicated to better sex, too, and he had seen it, but he hadn't really dared to think—well, at least not dared to read that yet.  
He surely wouldn't have even dreamed about doing that with Rick… not tonight or anytime soon for that matter.  
He really thought innocently about this whole thing even though taking a bath together was pretty bold.  
  
"I-I'm really sorry, Rick." He apologized with his head kept low as he got out of the bathtub and grabbed a towel on the way out of the room to wrap it around himself.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Morty stood in front of the full-length mirror inside of the bedroom and looked himself over.  
He wanted to think that he actually looked pretty cute in what he wore, but thinking what Rick might say to him if he saw him like this made him self-conscious.  
After all, he had tried so hard today to not mess up and do everything right and like it was written in that magazine, but Rick still got angry with him.  
The man had made it pretty clear what he thought about the advices that Morty had read through the entire day.  
He still would have like to try though…  
  
With a critical gaze, he looked down at himself.  
He wore a baby blue negligee. The top part of it was white and lacy while the part below it was see-through and open in the front.  
It came even with a gown that was also baby blue and see-through that could be worn over it.  
The only thing that made Morty feel a bit uncomfortable about it was the equally blue and see-through thong that was also part of the set, mostly because it wasn't really hiding anything of Morty's "best part".  
Unfortunately, he didn't have anything else that he could wear to this outfit. His tighty whiteys would look absolutely ridiculous in this combination.  
  
He frowned and was sure that Rick would only made another crude remark if he were to see him wear this.  
Just as he was about to slip out of the sexy nightwear and put on some normal pajamas, he heard Rick groan loudly.  
So, he grabbed the gown and threw on it quickly before checking on is grandfather.  
  
"Rick? What's wrong?" he asked as he peeked inside the kitchen.  
  
Rick stood in front of the fridge and closed it with a sigh. "We're out of beer."  
  
He turned around to look at his grandson and gaped.  
  
"I'm sorry, Rick. I forgot to buy it when I was grocery shopping." Morty apologized, not really registering how Rick was looking at him since he felt too ashamed of himself for forgetting that. "I'll go and buy some real quick."  
  
"Uh, M-Morty. You-you-you don't have to—" Rick stuttered, but the boy wasn't listening to him.  
  
Morty grabbed his wallet, quickly threw on a long coat and then slipped into his shoes before he was already out the door.  
Rick could only look after him with wide eyes and an open mouth, a blush still grazing his cheeks.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
The twenty-four-hour super market was luckily just down the street so Morty didn't have to walk for long.  
He grabbed a few bottles of the beer that he knew his Rick drank sometimes in the evening and then made his way to the cash register, which was thankfully empty.  
The Cashier Rick seemed to be in a rather bad mood and greeted him very gruffly.  
Still through the short exchange, Morty was friendly to him and smiled.  
It seemed to warm the cashier up quickly as he didn't sound as gruff anymore when he handed him back his change.  
  
"Here you go, kid."  
  
"Thank you. I wish you a nice evening." Morty said and then left.  
  
"Thank you. You, too." The Rick answered and actually smiled.  
  
He watched briefly after the cute and friendly boy and then shook his head to himself, still smiling.  
  
  
Morty hurried to get back home, but he hadn't gotten very far as suddenly a figure stumbled out of an alley and right in his way.  
It was a homeless Rick. His thinned out, long, greasy hair hung past his shoulders and he was dirty, his clothes reeking strongly of urine, alcohol and other unpleasant body odors.  
  
"Hey-hey, Mort. M-Morty." He came towards him, as if they knew each other personally, cornering the boy against a wall. "You-you're a good boy, Morty. You— 'M sure you've got some bills for your good old grampa. Right, Morty?"  
  
Morty felt uncomfortable. He didn't want to give this Rick any money – he knew that he wouldn't just accept some loose cash anyways – but backed up against the wall as he was, he couldn't just run away either.  
Most homeless Ricks were usually harmless, but some of them had the tendency to get aggressive fast and the boy hoped that he wasn't dealing with one of them.  
  
"Wuz that you have 'ere?" The Rick slurred as he peeked inside the brown paper bag that Morty was clutching against his chest.  
  
Examining the glass bottles inside a bit more closely, the Rick asked, "Is that beer?"  
  
"Y-yeah. I-I've been buying it for my Rick." Morty stuttered and hoped that the other might leave him alone if he knew that his Rick was waiting for him.  
  
The boy could already feel his heartbeat accelerating and he felt like he was close to hyperventilating. Feeling a panic attack quickly creeping up on him only made him more nervous and his grip on the paper bag tightened as he fought a losing battle in his mind.  
  
"What a lucky Rick he must be to have his little errand boy make his errands." The Rick smiled and revealed that he had barely any teeth left inside his mouth. "But you should know that I don't drink this shit! S-so, just give me your money."  
  
"N-no!" Morty protested, but obviously just words didn't help much in his current situation.

Too impatient on waiting for the boy to just hand it over, the homeless Rick was searching for his wallet. Without any warning, he practically ripped the coat open, intent on checking the inside pockets for valuables but stopped at the sight that revealed itself to him.  
  
It was only now as Morty was exposed to the slightly chilly air that he suddenly remembered what he was wearing underneath his coat. Or, lack thereof.  
  
"My, my, my. What do we have here?" The Rick's tone suddenly changed as he stared with a lecherous smile at what he had found. "You wanna be a _real_ good boy for your grampa, huh Morty?"  
  
Morty didn't like the tone in which this Rick spoke to him nor his weird smile or that stare. This sight had been meant for his Rick and _only_ for his Rick. No one else.  
As the bum suddenly started to reach out for him with grabby, dirty hands, his brain short-circuited.  
  
"NO!" he shouted and like a reflex, he kicked the Rick between the legs right in the balls.  
  
In the moment of shock, he also raised the bag and hit Homeless Rick on the head. Some of the bottles were shattering and the beer seeped through the paper bag and on the bum. The glass shards from the broken bottles might even pierced through it and cut the man, but Morty didn't pay him any more attention as he fled, running as fast as he could.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Rick walked into the hallway as he heard the entrance door and saw Morty leaning against said door, empty-handed. He lifted one side of his eyebrow at the sight, not really noticing that the boy was panting and trembling. Still trying to recover from the panic attack that he had just been through thanks to his unfortunate encounter.  
  
"What is this, Morty? You leave the house to go and buy beer and then return without it? Leave it to you to mess up something as simple as buying something to drink."  
  
"I-I'm sorry, Rick. I'll go to the Morty Mart in the other district and buy you some." He said, not able to suppress a sob.  
  
Rick frowned and walked up to him, stopping the boy from opening the door as he had already turned around to leave again.  
From this up close, he could see clearly that the boy was shaking and about to cry and he was sure that Morty wasn't acting like that because of his stupid remark.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Morty looked briefly into his eyes before biting his lip and averting his gaze. His eyes were glossy from unshed tears and he was debating whether he should tell him what had really happened or just tell him a lie.  
Remembering that Rick was able tell when he lied though, he decided to just explain what went down.  
  
"I-I had already bought the beer and was on my way back home when a homeless Rick stopped me and pushed me against a wall. He wanted my money and then he opened my coat and saw what I wore and then he got suddenly all weird and he-and he tried to—" Morty couldn't continue and his tears finally broke loose.  
  
He was sure that he didn't really need to explain further for Rick to understand.  
The only thing that he was waiting for now was that his Rick would tell him that he had it coming for being so stupid to leave the apartment in those clothes. Telling him that this was what he deserved for being so dumb.  
The words never came though.  
  
Instead, he found himself wrapped up in the arms of his grandfather who held him tightly to his chest.  
Morty hugged him back with all his might, sobbing openly into his sweater.  
  
"Did he hurt you?" Rick asked, but Morty only shook his head, still refusing to let go.  
  
After he had calmed down a little, he pulled back from Rick's chest. "I know this was entirely my fault. I shouldn't have put these stupid clothes on in the first place. I'm gonna go and change now."  
  
He had pulled out of Rick's embrace and already started to unbutton the coat, revealing the sexy lingerie underneath.  
  
Rick couldn't help but stare at Morty's body. "I-I don't think it's stupid. It-it-it looks good-it looks good on you."  
  
The boy looked up at him with big eyes. "Really? You think so?"  
  
"Y-yeah." Rick continued to stutter unintelligently. "I like-I like the color."  
  
Well, that was kind of a no-brainer. Blue was Rick's favorite color and that wasn't a secret or anything. Morty knew that, too.  
And that wasn't even what he actually meant to say.  
  
"You look-um… you look cute in it." He admitted and couldn't tear his gaze away from the sight.  
  
Morty smiled at that. "I'm really glad that you like it. I didn't really want anyone else but you to see me in this." He blushed as he said the last part.  
  
Before Rick could reply anything to that, Morty yawned widely.  
  
The police officer chuckled at the cute sight. "Okay, I think we should head to bed. It's gotten late."  
  
Morty agreed with a hum and a nod of his head and both went into their bedroom.  
They went to their respective beds and Rick pulled the sweater over his head before he made the mistake and peeked over to Morty's side.  
Dumbstruck he just stood there shirtless and watched Morty cast off one soft layer of clothes after the other.  
As the boy was completely naked, he looked over and saw that Rick was staring at him.  
  
Rick blushed bright red but still couldn't look elsewhere.  
  
"Rick?" Morty asked and walked over to him, still butt-naked.  
  
He came so close that Rick jumped a little backwards only for the back of is knees to hit the edge of the bed so that he fell down to sit on the mattress.  
His mouth went completely dry as he saw Morty kneel before him.  
  
"Rick, can I—" _  
  
_**"If you want your Rick to fuck you, all you have to do is strip naked, kneel before him and beg to suck his cock."**  
  
__"Yes, you can!" He blurted out too quickly before Morty could even finish his sentence.  
  
"Really?" Morty smiled so brightly at him that Rick felt like a monster to agree to it.  
  
"S-sure. W-whatever you want, Morty. Really." And Rick meant that like he said it.  
  
For a moment, they only stared at each other before Morty cocked his head and asked. "Well, aren't you going to take your clothes off?"  
  
"Y-ye-yeah! Sure thing, Morty!"  
  
He stood up again and hastily pulled off his pants and boxers.  
Now both being as naked the day they were born, they looked at each other again.  
Morty still smiled so innocently up at him that Rick had to swallow audibly.  
  
"C'mon. Lay down already, Rick." Morty said and almost laughed at the stupid expression that the other made.  
  
"O-okay, Morty."  
  
Sure, on the bed would be more comfortable for both of them. That much was obvious.  
Rick didn't say anything as Morty turned off the light.  
The boy was a shy virgin and even though Rick wasn't a fan of sex with the lights off he'd let Morty have this for now.  
However, as the boy crawled in bed with him, covered them both with the blanket and turned to face away from him, he became confused.  
  
"G'night, Rick." Morty whispered.  
  
It was only when the boy's breath quickly evened out – signaling that he had fallen asleep – that Rick realized what Morty had wanted to ask of him.  
He had wanted to ask if they could sleep together in one bed… naked… apparently… for whatever weird reason.  
  
What Rick didn't know was that this was also part of the guide that Morty had read.  
  
'Really great going, you fucking pervert!' Rick mentally chided himself.  
  
Now he had to deal with a cute, naked boy in his arms and an insistent erection that refused to die down and no way to get rid of it without waking Morty up in the process…  
  
_  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, about the thing that Rick B-64 said – I hadn't planned to make it come up again later in the chapter but it just worked so perfectly for the scene even if he had been only meant as a dumb joke.


	2. The Good Nurse Morty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like mentioning that initially this was supposed to be a oneshot, but after I passed the 10k word mark, I began to split it up and we're still not at the end yet. Also, I still haven't made any progress with the cover art that I wanted to make for this fic. I'm seriously considering commissioning someone to do this (if I have enough money left for that ^^')
> 
>  
> 
> Warnings: more angst/hurt (physically and emotionally), mutual pining, jealousy and heartbreak

  
  
  
  


* * *

 

**  
  
Finding Love on the Citadel – Chapter 2: The Good Nurse Morty **

  
  
  
It was the next day at the police station that Rick sat at his desk, looking more tired than ever and brooding.  
His Rick partner, Rick P-99, was busy filling out forms and he himself should also been doing some paper work but couldn't be bothered with that right now.  
  
He perked up as the same two cops that he had talked with yesterday – Rick B-64 and his partner, Morty K-7α1 – walked in, having just finished their patrol.  
  
"You!" he jumped up and pointed with an accusing finger at the Morty. "This is all your fault!"  
  
"What is my/his fault?" both cops replied in unison.  
  
"You said that my Morty was trying to seduce me! Which can't be farther from the truth!" He started and almost mentally chided himself for thinking it possible of his innocent grandson to even attempt something like that. "I was so ready to fuck him yesterday. We were laying in my bed, naked and then all he wanted was to spoon a little and sleep!!"  
  
"Urgh." The other Rick commented as if cuddling and spooning were horrible things. Maybe for Ricks they were…  
  
"Wait, wait, wait! How did that happen? I mean you getting naked and into one bed." K-7α1 completely tried to ignore the accusation and wanted to focus on the interesting part.  
  
His partner looked with equal interest at him, wanting to hear the entire story.  
  
"Well, the little dork had been reading some stupid chick mag with something about being "a perfect housewife" or whatever. So, the idiot had been doing some "naked apron cooking" when I came home, gave me a full-body-massage in the bathtub and then even wore this little, blue, see-through…" He trailed off at the thought of Morty wearing a fine touch of nothing. "At any rate, in the evening, he had undressed and then asked me—well, he just crawled into my bed."  
  
"Wow." B-64 commented almost in disbelieve. "That's… a weird thing to do."  
  
After a little thought he added, "Still would like it if my Morty would do that for me."  
  
"Wow, really." The Cop Morty also had to say, blushing a bit as his imagination ran wild while Rick told his story. "A-are you sure though that you didn't get him wrong about the whole "sleeping together" thing?"  
  
"Yeah." the other Rick chimed in. "Maybe he didn't want to spoon, but this was just his favorite position and he wanted you to put your dick in him instead of cuddling. Is that your Mortys' favorite position, Morty?"  
  
"How should I know that?" K-7α1 was a little peeved. "I'm still—I-I mean different Mortys have different tastes. Just because one likes it doesn't mean that every other version of us does, too."  
  
"Oh yeah, sorry for bringing up the v-card, Morty. I know that's a real sore spot for you."  
  
"What are you saying, Rick? You-you-you don't know if I'm a virgin!" Morty argued back with a frown.  
  
"You don't have to try to impress me, Morty. The entire police department knows that you are." B-64 teased back with a grin.  
  
As Rick continued to watch the duo having their pointless argument, he couldn't help but wonder how those two were able to work together as partners and not mess up all the time.  
His own partner brought him quickly out of his thoughts though.  
  
"V-27. C'mon. Didn't you hear? There was a robbery at 26th Rickson Street and they have no available units anywhere close by so we're going."  
  
Rick sighed, but swung out of his chair quickly. "Yeah, yeah. I'm coming."  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
"Shit!" Rick cursed loudly as he was shot in the shoulder.  
  
"V-27! You okay?" P-99 shouted as he entered the room.  
  
"Guy got me in the shoulder." Rick informed the other briefly. "He ran down the corridor. I think he's trying to escape through the backdoor."  
  
His partner briefly assessed the wound from afar before he told him, "I'll follow him. You go to the car and take care of your wound."  
  
Before Rick could protest, his partner was already chasing after the guy and so he had no choice but to hurry back to the police car.  
His wound hurt like a bitch, he only thought as he managed his way through the abandoned building the same way that he had come in. A wound like this actually shouldn't hurt this much.  
  
As he arrived at the car and rummaged around for a self-adhesive bandage inside the first aid kit, he was confused that his wound was actually bleeding so much.  
Even though the gun that the Rick had shot him with had a design that he hadn't seen before, he was still pretty sure that he was hit by a plasma shot, which meant that the wound should have been cauterized and not bleeding.  
  
With a frown, he patched up the open and bleeding wound as his partner suddenly contacted him over the communicator.  
  
_"V-27, are you at the car?"  
  
_Rick grabbed his comm. and answered. "Yeah. What's wrong?"  
  
_"The guy's got in a car and is heading in the direction of Rick and Ricks Street."  
  
_"Got ya." Rick replied, jumped in the car and hurried to pick up his partner from the back entrance before chasing the thug down.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
"Guess this is the guy's hideout." P-99 commented as they came to a stop in front of big cinema.  
  
The thug's car was parked sloppily in the front, door still open as he had fled inside the building.  
Both Cop Ricks didn't waste any time and got out of the car to chase and finally apprehend the guy.  
  
However, Rick wasn't feeling too well. The pain that his wound caused had only increased in the past few minutes and he could already feel it spreading through his entire arm, which was starting to tremble.  
Moving became harder for him as he felt sluggish and everything around him seemed to move in slow motion.  
He hadn't noticed that he was starting to pant heavily.  
  
"Are you alright, V-27?" His partner asked as he noticed that something wasn't okay with him. "Shit! Your wound is leaking like crazy."  
  
It was true. The bandage that he had put on his wound was already completely soaked through.  
Rick could feel the pain in his entire body now and the world began to dim around the edges. He had sunk on his knees even though he couldn't remember when he did.  
  
Rick P-99 grabbed his comm. and made a call to the central. "Send an ambulance and back up to-"  
  
Rick couldn't hear the words of his partner anymore. Everything was swimming before his eyes and noises sounded so far away like he was hearing them through a thick wall of cotton.  
It was so hot and everything just hurt and what was wrong with him?  
  
"…-27…stay with me…" He barely made out what his partner said to him.  
  
Was he even saying something to him? He must. He could see that his lips were moving.  
Before he could try to put his focus on making sense of the sounds that he heard, everything suddenly faded to black…  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
A shock went through Morty when the phone rang and he received a call from the police station that his Rick had been shot and hospitalized.  
He hurriedly yanked open drawers and stuffed some of Rick's underwear and toiletries into a bag – not knowing how long he'll have to stay in the hospital – before he dashed outside.  
Unfortunately, they didn't have a car, but even if they did, he didn't have a driver's license so he wouldn't have been able to take it anyways.  
  
It was at times like this that he wished he had at least a bike though, but as it was the boy could only run.  
Occasionally, he tried to stop a cab on the way, stumbling over his feet now and then as he did, but they either just drove past him or stopped for another passenger, who was unsurprisingly a Rick.  
On one instance, he had been lucky enough to stop one though, but just as he opened the door, a hand grabbed him by the shoulder and yanked him back. The Rick in the business suite, who did that just got in the cab, which then drove off.  
  
In the end, he had run all the way to the hospital by foot, completely forgetting or ignoring that he could have used a maglev train.  
Panting he hurried to the reception desk.  
  
"Excuse me. Today a police officer was brought in. He had been shot…uh, Rick V-27…" Morty tried to explain between panted breaths.  
  
The Receptionist Rick looked skeptically at him over the rim of his glasses. "Yeah, I remember him. Are you his Morty?"  
  
Morty nodded and the receptionist turned to his computer.  
  
"Hold on. Let me check… Ah! He's been already moved out of intensive care so you can go and see him. Room 214."  
  
"Thank you!" Morty practically shouted as he leaped in the direction of the stairs.  
  
He tried not to run as he maneuvered through the corridors, careful of the hospital staff and patients that were also bustling around here while checking the room numbers of the doors that he passed.  
As he finally found number 214, he almost ripped the door open.  
  
"Rick!" he yelled and burst into the room, but stopped as he saw his Rick in the hospital bed and a doctor standing beside it and talking to him.  
  
The Doctor Rick turned briefly towards the newcomer before asking Rick. "Is that your Morty? Do you want me to leave you alone with him?"  
  
In the way he asked, it sounded more like 'Do you want me to remove him from the room?'  
  
"Yeah, you can leave." Rick answered.  
  
"Um, doctor? How is he?" Morty asked before the medic could exit the room.  
  
"Don't worry, he'll be fine. It was nothing too serious." Was all the doctor said before he was already outside.  
  
Morty wasn't sure what to think about the vague explanation, but he felt relieved that it seemed to be nothing serious and Rick would be fine again.  
Grabbing a chair that stood against the wall, he moved it next to the bed and sat down.  
  
"How-how are you feeling, Rick?"  
  
"What do you think how I feel like after getting shot in the shoulder?" was the crude reply.  
  
Morty flinched a little before asking, "What had happened?"  
  
Rick sighed. "Apparently the guy that my partner and I chased had stolen some kind of newly developed gun and he had shot me with it. Thought that it was just a normal plasma gun, but it seems that it additionally shot a glass bullet or something like that. The glass melted from the heat and released the acid that was inside it right into my body. The doctors said that it was a bitch and a half to get that stuff out of my bloodstream again."  
  
Morty looked shocked at him, having turned as white as a sheet of paper at the explanation.  
  
"D-does it still hurt a lot?" His voice squeaked a little in fright.  
  
"Nah, they numbed me up pretty good." Rick reassured him. "The doctors said that I shouldn't strain my left arm though for a while."  
  
He really couldn't feel any pain, but his entire left arm also felt completely numb now. Figures that it took the most damaged from the bullet wound, which he was grateful for.  
If that guy had shot him somewhere else the damage could have been worse.  
Fortunately, it was nothing permanent though.  
  
"Um…" Morty fidgeted, trying to wreck his brain for what to do now. "Oh! Do you want something to drink? Water? Or-or-or something else? Maybe something to eat? I can also get your some headphones if you want to watch TV."  
  
"No, I'm good." Rick tried to get the bundle of nerves that was his Morty to calm down again.  
  
He had to admit that it was cute though. That his grandson was so worried about him and cared so much about his well-being.  
  
"I just want to rest now. 'M still pretty tired."  
  
"Oh." Morty looked a bit disappointed. "I'll leave and let you sleep then."  
  
Just as Morty wanted to stand up Rick stopped him. "No. Stay."  
  
Morty looked questioningly at him, but sat back down again. The boy really didn't want to bother Rick, but if he really wanted him to be by his side then he would be here.  
Rick's right hand placed itself over one of his own hands that had been fidgeting useless on top of the blanket, but didn't dare touch him.  
The gesture finally calmed his nerves and he smiled as he placed his other hand over Rick's.  
  
The man closed his eyes and soon his breath evened out as he had fallen asleep.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Rick awoke in the middle of the night and felt disoriented.  
Where was he? This wasn't his bedroom.  
He looked around and recognized the room that he was in as a hospital room.  
That was when the memory of what had happened that day came back to him.  
  
He felt like he failed his partner today, but thankfully they had still been able to catch the guy as P-99 had informed him after he woke up. Otherwise, he would beat himself up way more over this.  
  
With his eyes having adjusted to the darkness, he looked around the room once more.  
His gaze came to a stop on the figure that sat on the chair beside his bed.  
Morty was still holding his hand, but the boy had fallen over and was laying with his head and upper body on the side of bed and sleeping deeply. A little bit of drool was running out of his open mouth and down on the arm that his head was resting on.  
  
The sight was cute even though Rick was sure that this sleeping position was anything but comfortable and Morty would surely feel that the next day.  
Still, he felt relieved and happy that Morty had really stayed by his side.  
Just having his boy close to him was enough to make him feel better. Always.  
  
Rick continued to watch the boy slumber for a bit before he eventually drifted off again.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
As Rick had predicted, Morty woke up the next morning with a groan, a stiff neck and aching shoulders. However, his plight was forgotten as he remembered where he was and why he was there and he was back to worrying over his grandfather.  
As cute, as it was that his Morty was fussing over him – though he would never admit that aloud – it also became a bit annoying.  
  
When breakfast was served and Morty was trying to feed him, he quickly told the boy off. Sure, he had to rest his left arm, but he could still use his right one and since Rick was ambidextrous that wasn't a problem for him or anything.  
However, it was at the point when a Nurse Rick came in to wash him and his Morty insisted on doing it that he had enough and sent the boy back home.  
  
"You reek of sweat. Go home and take a shower, Morty." He had told him.  
  
Morty had looked sad, but didn't complain and left. Stupid as it was Rick felt immediately alone as soon as the boy was out of the room.  
Fortunately, after the doctors made their round, it was settled that he could be released already today but would be on sick leave for a full week still.  
  
Of course, Morty wanted to come and pick him up, but Rick said it was nonsense. Since they didn't have a car, Morty would have called a cab, but Rick phoned his partner and asked if he could pick him up.  
P-99 would always do this for him and pick up him for work or drop him off at home. Of course, he was okay with doing it again today during his break.  
  
  
As Rick entered the apartment, he found Morty sitting at the kitchen table, hovering over a bunch of what looked like flyers.  
  
"Oh, Rick! You're back!" Morty stated the obvious as he saw him and immediately stood up. "Wait! Let me help you."  
  
As Morty practically ripped the duffel bag that he had packed for him the day before out of his hands, Rick noticed the lack of smell as well as the fact that the stove was turned off and there were no pots or pans in use.  
This was odd since it was already lunchtime now.  
  
"What's for lunch? You haven't cooked anything yet?" he eventually asked after Morty came back from unpacking.  
  
"Oh. Um, no." the boy smiled a bit sheepishly. "I thought since you just came out of the hospital I shouldn't bother you with my horrible cooking. I thought you might wanna eat pizza or something like that. I just went through the flyers and found a few two for one offers."  
  
With those words, Morty went over to the table and pointed to said flyers.  
Rick was disappointed, but didn't say or show it. He had actually hoped that Morty would cook for him again and he honestly didn't think that it was horrible.  
In fact, the roast beef from the other day had been great and he would have really liked to eat that again.  
  
How was poor little Morty supposed to know that though? After all, he always thought that his cooking was bad because Rick would always tell him so and he really thought that he did Rick a favor by ordering out even if it was more expensive.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Morty felt a bit nervous that Rick was constantly at home now. Usually Morty would be home alone for the entire day – or night, depending on Rick's shift, but then the man would be sleeping during the day anyways – and he could do his chores in peace.  
But now Rick was there and watching him.  
  
He shouldn't really mind it, but it made him without a doubt nervous to be constantly watched and scrutinized and when he was nervous he would just screw up more than he usually did.  
As such, he even managed to mess up the simplest chores today. For example when he wanted to bring out the trash, but dropped the full trash bag and its contents spilled all over the floor, prompting Morty to pick all the waste back up again and having to wipe the floor afterwards even though he had already done that for today.  
  
Rick could only shake his head at seeing so much clumsiness and even though he made a few remarks about it, he couldn't ever really get angry at Morty for something like this.  
Especially not, when the boy was trying to take such good care of him, jumping at Rick's every back and call. The boy really insisted on Rick taking it easy and would do absolutely everything for him even though the police officer had to point out every single time that he was okay and only shouldn't use his left arm.  
  
  
Rick was sitting in the parlor and watching some Citadel TV. The popular but weird show called "Dan and Justin", which was about two guys, who were hunting Googas or doing other sci-fi stuff was on.  
Justin just concluded that the Googa was probably using the cloning machine and as he and Dan opened the door to the supposedly sealed off room, a Super Googa was just cloned and emerged from the capsule.  
  
_"Oh no! This must be 100th clone and he seems to be like some sort of super villain!"_  
  
Dan and Justin were looking at each other in need to derive a plan now and then—commercials started.  
  
Rick groaned in annoyance – always when it gets to the good point – but then he started to wonder what Morty was up to.

He hadn't heard or seen anything from the boy in the last hour.  
As he entered the kitchen, he saw his grandson at the table and hovering over some papers and snippets that he must have cut out – if the scissors next to the brunet were any indication.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked, genuinely curious.  
  
"Oh, I was just done with cleaning and wanted to go grocery shopping now." Morty explained as he gathered up the snippets. "Do you need something, Rick?"  
  
"I'm gonna come with." Rick only replied.  
  
He was honestly fed up of staying cooped in the apartment the entire day and wanted to catch some fresh air. Well, recycled and filtered air as it was the case on a giant space station, but you get the idea.  
  
"Rick, you shouldn't strain yourself." Morty protested immediately.  
  
"As I told you over a hundred times already, Morty, only my left arm. I'm not going to carry your grocery bags so it's going to be fine."  
  
Morty huffed a little, but couldn't argue with that.  
So, they put on their jackets – Rick wore a simple light-blue one over his white t-shirt and jeans while Morty's was brown and made out of cheap fake-leather – and then left to go shopping.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Since Morty didn't want his Rick to strain himself so much – even though the man constantly assured him that he could walk just fine – he decided to do the shopping at the twenty-four-hour market that was just down the street.  
He also had a discount coupon for that place and had seen that they had a few sales so he deemed it okay to go there.  
  
As they arrived after their short five-minute-walk, they entered and began to look around.  
While Morty was busy working off the grocery list, Rick felt a little bored and just strolled, checking out what products they even had. Since Morty was the one, who always did the shopping, Rick had never been in here and the only products he recognized where the ones that he'd always seen in the commercials on TV.  
  
He stopped in front of a shelf and picked up a box of cereals. "Eyeholes" was written on it in big bold letters.  
Rick definitely recognized these. The advertisement they had shown for this was kind of hard to forget.  
Just as Rick decided to buy them, Morty was suddenly at his side.  
  
"Don't buy those, Rick. They're brand and expensive." He took the box out of Rick's hand and put it back on the shelf again. Then he bent down and got another box from the bottom of the shelf. "Here, take these. They're no brand and they taste exactly the same. Trust me, I tried both."  
  
Rick looked at the less fancy-looking box that had "Socket Soccers" written on it.  
Now that he thought about it, these were the ones that they always had at home and they did taste good.  
Scanning over the price tags, he could see that there really was a big difference and these cereals were a lot cheaper.  
  
"Wow. Didn't know you were always paying so much attention to the prices of what you buy." Rick openly admitted.  
  
Morty blushed at the obvious – and probably very first – compliment that he received.  
It was nice that Rick did recognize that he was careful with spending the police officer's income.  
  
They went past the magazine rack and Morty stopped in front of it.  
A mag that had a Morty with long blond hair and a tan on its cover caught his interest.  
According to the magazine, this boy was nicknamed Miami Morty and an interview with him was inside. Morty didn't care so much about that, but he couldn't help but think how beautiful this Morty looked.  
He was slim and sexy, had a perfect golden tan, exuding confidence as if he owned the entire multiverse and Morty was honestly envious. He wondered if his Rick would look differently at him if he were to look as pretty as this boy did.  
  
As Rick caught him staring at the magazine, he frowned.  
  
"No more magazines, Morty!" he said sternly.  
  
He really didn't want the boy to get any weird ideas with him again.  
Although, it wasn't entirely like he hadn't enjoyed some of the things that came about the last time. But, he would keep that to himself.  
  
They finally made their way to the cash register and the same Cashier Rick from a few nights ago was sitting there again.  
He instantly recognized the boy and brightened up.  
  
"Hey! It's you again."  
  
Morty laughed a little at that. "Wow, I wouldn't have expected you to remember or recognize me." He openly admitted.  
  
After all, he wasn't anything special.  
  
"Of course, I remember you. How could I forget such a cutie? 'Sides not many Mortys come in at that hour to buy beer." He said, not leaving his eyes off the boy as he scanned one item after the after with expertise.  
  
Morty smiled again and was just being the friendly little thing that he was.  
What he didn't notice was that his Rick seemed anything but happy about this whole conversation though.  
  
The police officer quickly recognized that the Cashier Rick could only talk about that night when Morty rushed out to buy him some beer and then returned empty-handed.  
Did that guy get to see what his Morty had worn back then, too?!  
Considering that Morty had insisted that the sight was only meant for him a hell 'a lot of other Ricks had already gotten an eyeful.  
The thought made him angry.  
  
As they left the market, Morty balanced both brown paper bags in one arm – his Rick had stayed true to his word that he wouldn't help him carrying them – as he used his other hand to fish out the receipt that Cashier Rick had put in there.  
He only wanted to check because he had seen that the Rick had written something on there before he put it in the bag and indeed, there was something on the back.  
  
"Huh, that's weird." He said, blinking innocently at his Rick. "He had written a telephone number on here. Why does he want me to call?"  
  
Rick snatched the receipt out of his hands and looked at the writing.  
Sure enough there stood a mobile phone number, under it the Rick's name and dimension and "Call me!" at the very bottom, underlined twice.  
Jealousy raged like a blazing inferno inside Rick right now.  
How dared that bastard trying to hit on his Morty and that while he had been standing right next to him?!  
  
He crumpled up the receipt and threw it in the trash bin that they just passed by. "You're not gonna call that guy!"  
  
Morty was a bit surprised that his Rick was suddenly so angry but didn't protest.  
It wasn't like he had planned to really call that number anyways.  
  
  
As they continued on their way back to the apartment, Morty suddenly slowed down. Right in front of an alley, he came to a stop and cautiously peeked inside it.  
Rick also stopped as he noticed that Morty had stopped walking and wanted to ask what was wrong when he noticed how nervous and weary the boy suddenly looked.  
  
It then struck him that this was probably where the boy had been assaulted by that homeless Rick.  
As it was, the alley was empty now and the boy sighed a breath of relief as he began to walk again albeit with his head held low.  
It just made Rick angry again and he felt the need to hunt that individual down and throw him in prison for what he had done.  
The only problem was that it would be too hard to find that _one_ Homeless Rick, who had done it in between the hundreds there were…  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Rick was again lazing around on the sofa and watching TV when the house telephone rang.  
  
"I'm getting it." Morty yelled.  
  
Well, it wasn't like Rick had really intended to get up and get it.  
A few minutes passed before the boy came suddenly running into the room excitedly.  
  
"It was the Job Assignment Center. They've found a job for me at a small bakery in the Rickadaily District. I've got to be there in an hour for trial work."  
  
With those words, Morty was already out in the hallway and putting on a jacket and his shoes.  
  
"You should probably take a cab if you don't wanna be late." Rick advised as he saw his boy leave.  
  
He smiled a little and shook his head. It would be good if the boy could finally have a job even if it was a bit far away from their apartment – the Rickadaily district was in the next sector – and it wasn't really the best place to work at, but you had to take what you could get – especially if you're Morty V-27.  
  
  
It was only a few hours later that Morty came back home.  
As Rick saw him, he didn't have to ask how it went.  
  
The boy's head hung low and he was completely covered from head to toe in flour.  
It was also obvious that the reason why he didn't get the job wasn't because he had been late to work.  
  
Rick sighed a little but wasn't really surprised.  
This was his Morty, all right. His clumsy, dorky, cute little Morty…  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
The one week had passed by extremely fast.  
Morty had been considerate of him as ever and thankfully hadn't pulled any weird stuff on him like that one evening when he had the clever idea to follow a guide that was clearly meant for people in romantic relationships.  
Rick hated to admit though that he was also kind of sad that he didn't do anything in that direction again – and again, it was something that he would never admit aloud.  
As it was, he was deemed fine again to return to his duty as a police officer and was at the police station again today.  
  
  
"Well, it's good to have you back." His partner said.  
  
"Sure thing. Get's kinda boring with you not around." Rick B-64 admitted, having just arrived for his shift.  
  
They interrupted their conversation as they saw Morty K-7α1 walk into the station, head down and looking rather depressed.  
B-64 went immediately over to him.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked, sincerely concerned.  
  
The Morty sighed. "N-nothing much. I just-just have to look for a new apartment now-"  
  
There was a sob at the end of his sentence and he wiped at his face afraid that his eyes were welling up with tears.  
  
"Why? What happened?" his partner asked him, still sounding serious but gentle.  
  
This behavior made Morty looked up in confusion. He was so used from his Rick partner always teasing him about everything that this side of him was completely new and unexpected.  
  
  
Rick V-27 watched the exchange quietly and felt uncomfortable for listening in on it.  
It didn't feel right, like this was an intimate thing that should be only shared between his two colleagues slash best friends.  
  
  
"I told him…" He only said cryptically.  
  
B-64 lifted one side of his eyebrow. "You said _what_ to _who_?"  
  
"I told my Rick that I… I confessed to him… I told him that I love him…" The tears finally broke lose. "H-he got so angry with me, s-said th-that I'm disgusting and-and that he never wants to see me ever again! He-he-he kicked me out and I had to spend the night in a hotel…"  
  
Rick B-64 pulled him into his arms and shushed him, aware that the rest of the station was staring at them now. He glared at everyone who then went back to mind their own business.  
  
"Hey, hey, hey. That asshole doesn't know what he's missing out on. You're a great boy, Morty." He whispered gently.  
  
K-7α1 felt a little confused about how caring his partner was, but he was grateful nonetheless.  
After calming down a little, he rubbed at his face to wipe away his wet tear streaks and tried to smile for the other again even if it looked a little shaky.  
  
B-64 smiled right back at him. "Hey, I'm sure my Morty wouldn't mind if you moved in with us for the time being."  
  
"Oh, no, no, no. I can't do that." The young cop protested.  
  
"And I can't just let you stay at a hotel. C'mon, it's just until you found a new place to move into."  
  
K-7α1 seemed to debate the offer in his mind. "I really don't want to cause you or your Morty any inconveniences…"  
  
"Trust me, you won't. One more head won't really make a difference in our apartment." Rick B-64 smiled encouragingly.  
  
Morty smiled, too. "Well… then I w-would like that. But only if your Morty agrees to it. You have to ask him first."  
  
The boy really insisted on that. He didn't want to be the cause of any more troubles.  
K-7α1 already knew that Rick B-64's relationship with his own Morty wasn't all peachy and he didn't want to add oil to the fire by staying in their apartment when he was unwanted.  
  
"Yeah, I'll give him a call right now and ask, but I'm sure he won't mind." B-64 reassured him.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Morty V-27 slowly and cautiously entered the police station and searched for his Rick.  
As he found him sitting at his office desk, he immediately went over to him.  
  
"Morty, what are you doing here?" his Rick asked.  
  
His Morty had never visited him at work before. He was expecting some kind of emergency or a worst-case scenario for him to show up here all of a sudden.  
  
"Uh… I just stopped by to bring you a coffee…" Morty awkwardly explained and held up a coffee cup that he had bought at Café Sanchez. "Um… It's your favorite."  
  
"Morty, you do realize that we have coffee machines at the station, yes?" Rick asked him as if he was serious but took the offered cup nonetheless.  
  
The boy worried his lower lip between his teeth and rubbed his left arm, avoiding further eye contact with him. "Oh… yeah… of course."  
  
Morty felt stupid now even though he just wanted to do something nice for Rick – though the drink had been more of an excuse to check on his grandpa since he still was worrying a little over his injury.  
  
Despite the scolding, Rick was actually grateful for the boy's effort. While it was true that they had coffee machines at the station, he didn't get his favorite Rickuccino with caramel and hazelnut here.  
He sipped from his drink while the treat was still nice and warm.  
  
"Hey, Morty V-27! How's it going?" Morty K-7α1 asked the other brunet as he spotted him.  
  
They had met a few times so they knew each other at least beyond what little Rick V-27 would always share about them to each other.  
  
"Oh, I'm doing okay. Thank you." Morty V-27 replied politely.  
  
"What're doing here?" Rick B-64 asked, now also joining in on the conversation.  
  
Morty blushed at that. "I brought some coffee for my Rick. I thought he would like that…"  
  
"Aw, ain't that cute?" the Cop Rick said and eyed Rick V-27, who pointedly ignored him. "Why can't my Morty ever do something like that for me?"  
  
"Do you want me to go and get you one from Café Sanchez?" K-7α1 asked him.  
  
"What? You think just cause you gonna live with me now, you're also my Morty now?" B-64 asked jokingly.  
  
"No. I just thought… argh! Forget it!"  
  
His partner was absolutely hopeless sometimes.  
  
Morty V-27 was looking with big eyes at him now. "Um… you're living together?"  
  
K-7α1 looked back at him and seemed to contemplate sharing the still fresh news with him. Making up his mind, he pulled the other Morty over to an empty corner where they could talk more privately.  
  
"Ah, well the thing is… You know, I've been having feelings for my Rick for a very long time now…" he started.  
  
He told Morty V-27 in detail about everything. How he had tried to be subtle about it and throwing hints at his Rick that he was more interested in him, which his Rick had always blatantly ignored.  
Everything up to the point where he had finally found the guts to confess to him only to be shot down and thrown out.  
  
Morty V-27 was horrified though he was glad for the other that Rick B-64 was nice enough to take him in now. But, he couldn't help but compare the other's situation to his own.  
He had also tried to hint a little to his Rick with this whole housewife-behavior thing and his Rick hadn't reacted positively to it.  
Now he was worried that if Rick found out about his feelings that he would also be disgusted with him and throw him out of their apartment and then what?  
  
It was fairly obvious to him what would happen then. Being jobless and rickless meant that he'd end up in Mortytown – a place where something like hope didn't exist.  
If that was how he was going to end, he might as well just take his own life.  
  
No! He would have to make sure that his Rick would never find out about how he felt for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like Morty K-4872 isn't the only one who is a fan of "Dan and Justin" (go and buy your merchandise now). And, I know, I ordered fluff and then I got served this angst-y heartbreak crap – I think my muse doesn't really understand what fluff is supposed to look like… :(


	3. The Tested Rick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that I'm late, but I wanted to try to get the cover art done so I could show it off together with this chapter. However, after pulling two all-nighters already, I had to give up because it's impossible for me. The police uniforms just have too many details and since five out of six characters wear it, there's no way for me to get that done any time soon. (Hopefully, I'm finished by the time that I post the last chapter.)
> 
>  
> 
> Warnings: more angst/hurt, smut (as in slightly kinky smut) and premature ejaculation (is this something that I really need to warn about?), some fluff, too

**  
  
  
  
**

* * *

**  
  
  
Finding Love on the Citadel – Chapter 3: The Tested Rick **

  
  
  
Rick thought that now that he was back in his job, life could finally return to normal.  
However, it was just the next day that things changed once more.  
  
The anomaly started simply and appeared in the form of a Morty in a police uniform that entered the station. The sight immediately drew many pairs of eyes on him and not just because he obviously was new here.  
  
Rick himself looked this Morty over that certainly looked different from your "normal" or "standard" Morty.  
The boy had long and slightly wavy hair – he probably used a flat iron to straighten the natural curls that Mortys' hair had – and there were some blond streaks in between the chocolate-brown mane that were definitely not natural but suited him.  
What was more about him was that he carried an air of confidence around himself that was generally absent with most Mortys.  
This boy was intriguing, all right.  
  
The Cop Morty didn't spare his new colleagues any glances as he went straight for the door to the Chief's office.  
However, before he reached it, his gaze crossed that of Rick V-27. They only stared at each other for a second. Then the boy smirked at him flirtatiously before he entered the Chief's bureau.  
  
"Man, that's one hot piece of ass, moving into our sector." Rick B-64 whistled.  
  
His partner Morty, K-7α1, sighed and theatrically rolled his eyes at him.  
Rick could only frown though. There was just something about this new Morty that made him feel uncomfortable…  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
"But, Chief. P-99 is my partner." Rick protested while trying to not completely sound like a whiney little bitch.  
  
"P-99 _was_ your partner." His superior corrected him. "As I had already announced last month the higher ups want to divvy things up more and insist that Ricks get partnered up with Mortys and vice versa. And since Morty C-589 is new in our department this is a good opportunity for you to also show him around."  
  
The Chief of their police station said it with such a finality that V-27 knew there was no way to get out of it.  
  
"It'll be my pleasure to be your new partner, V-27." The Morty smiled sincerely but also stared so intently at Rick that it made the man feel uncomfortable once again.  
  
"Well, the pleasure is all mine I—uh…guess…" Rick said as they left the office together.  
  
As he returned to his desk, he could see his former partner, P-99, packing his stuff and moving desks. He only gave him a shrug, which was returned as the other Cop Rick continued cleaning out the rest of his desk. He had started with it as soon as the Chief had informed him over the intercom while V-27 and C-589 had been still inside the office.  
He was sure that P-99 would be partnered up with a Morty pretty soon, too.  
  
"So…" Rick began, not really feeling like striking up a conversation with his new partner but feeling inclined to do so. "…you moved here from Sector 2, right? Welcome to Sector 3 then… I guess. It's not Sector 1, but still better than Sector 5."  
  
The Morty giggled. "Well, every sector is better than the Lower Levels."  
  
  
It was true.  
The main parts of the Citadel were divided in four different sectors that were the so-called Upper Levels.  
Sector 1 was in the middle and "the heart" of the Citadel. It was the finest and fanciest business district on the Citadel and also where the Council Chamber was. Important places like the plaza, Centrick Park and also the Morty Day Care were located here, too.  
The sectors 2 to 4 were surrounding Sector 1. Here were the living accommodations – for the rich guys in Sector 2 and for the not really existing "middle class" in Sector 3 – as well as the industrial district and the farm lands.  
  
Sector 5 and onwards were the "Lower Levels", which were built underneath Sector 1 – hence the name.  
These were the places where no one wanted to live or even work at if they could help it. It was mostly the place for homeless and hopeless people – certainly, more rickless Mortys than Ricks – and those were the districts were most shady dealings went down. The infamous district _Mortytown_ was also located on the Lower Levels.  
  
The police departments in the Lower Levels were often completely overworked and that's why they occasionally had to call backup from other close by departments.  
Rick himself had been down there once and hoped he would never have to again.  
  
  
"Yeah, I guess nothing can beat the Lower Levels." Rick agreed to what his new partner had said. "Well, I guess I show you around the station before we start our patrol."  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
They sat in the police car and Rick was driving, showing his new partner mostly around as it seemed that he had also been living in Sector 2 before he was moved to the police department in Sector 3 now.  
He didn't dare to ask how that had happened, but his guess was that he had been probably living together with his filthy-rich Rick and they then somehow broke it off or something.  
It wasn't really all that uncommon that Ricks and Mortys that came to live together on the Citadel eventually started to go their own ways… which didn't mean that there weren't some who were able to stay together – like Rick V-27 and his Morty for example.  
  
  
"So, I heard from the others that you've got a really great aim. I bet that's not the only thing that you really good at." Morty grinned devilishly at him and wriggled a little with his eyebrows.  
  
Was the little shit flirting with him?  
  
"I bet you say that to all Ricks."  
  
"Only to the ones that I'm interested in." was the smug reply.  
  
Yeah, he was really trying to hit on him.  
Even though Rick couldn't tell for the life of himself why he was. It wasn't like he was any different from most Ricks – he practically looked the same as P-99 or B-64 for example.  
The only slight difference there was, was their personalities and this Morty didn't know him well enough to really know him that much.  
  
"I'm sorry. Did I come on too strong?" The Morty apologized, as Rick kept silent. "I just like to be direct with these things."  
  
"That's very un-Morty-like." Rick said as he thought back to his own shy little Morty.  
  
"Maybe… but I'm not very much like a Morty in many ways." C-589 said casually. "And I had some Ricks tell me that that's a good thing. _Refreshing_ , I guess?"  
  
Rick grunted in answer, not really sure what to say to that. He still felt uncomfortable in the presence of his new partner.  
  
"So?" Morty looked expectantly at him.  
  
"So what?" Rick asked back as if he didn't know what the other was talking about.  
  
"Do I have a chance with you?"  
  
Rick kept silent for a moment as if he was really contemplating it before he simply answered. "No."  
  
"Oh." C-589 sounded honestly disappointed. "Can I ask why? Are you already taken? Or just not interested in Mortys?"  
  
Rick thought about his Morty back at home, as he mulled over what to answer.  
  
Eventually he decided on "Not interested."  
  
The Morty hummed in understanding. "I see…"  
  
Yet, his gaze was still that of a predator. He wasn't just going to give up so easily.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Rick felt more exhausted than he had in a long time as he finally finished his shift and arrived at home even though he didn't have much action on the streets like chasing a thug or having a shootout with members of some Rick mafia.  
It was weird that only silence greeted him and he also couldn't smell any dinner.  
  
"I'm home." He shouted into the apartment, worried that Morty was out at this hour.  
  
"Oh. Hey, Rick." The boy greeted him unenthusiastically as he walked out of their living room.  
  
"What's for dinner?" Rick asked, glad that the boy was safe at home but confused about the empty kitchen.  
  
Morty shrugged. "There's some microwave meal in the fridge. Or, you could just order something. I don't know."  
  
"Is everything okay, Morty?" Rick asked with a frown.  
  
He wasn't used to his grandson being so lackluster.  
  
"Sure thing, Rick. I'm gonna go take a shower and then I go to bed, I guess."  
  
"Okay." Rick could only reply as he watched the boy walk of.  
  
His grandson was acting weird and Rick didn't know what to do about it.  
Morty hadn't even asked him how his day at work was. At least today he would have had something new to tell him unlike usual because he had a new partner.  
  
'Well, I guess I won't get the chance to actually tell him…' Rick thought as he looked inside the fridge.  
  
He pulled out a package of lasagna. It didn't look very appetizing, but he was hungry so it would have to do…  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Rick was back at the station and mulling over his Morty's strange behavior. He couldn't make head nor tails about why he was acting like that.  
Morty hadn't just been acting strange for that one night but continued to do so for the last several days.  
It was unnerving to say the least.  
And it wasn't the only thing that was bothering Rick. His new partner was still trying to make advances on him even though he already told the boy that he wasn't interested in Mortys however much of a lie that was.  
What was true about it though was the fact that he wasn't interested in C-589.  
There was only one Morty for him and that one was currently acting in a way that he never had before.  
  
"I'm gonna go, take a leak." Morty C-589 excused himself before he stood up from his desk and went to the restroom.  
  
Rick B-64 immediately took the chance to start talking about him. "Man, V-27, you really lucked out with your Morty partner. I mean he looks like one of those Super Model Mortys. I envy you."  
  
"H-hey! What is that supposed to mean?" His partner, Morty K-7α1, took that as an insult.  
  
"It means that _you_ don't look like a super model." B-64 said jokingly as he ruffled through the Morty's hair.  
  
"H-hey." K-7α1 protested once more and tried to swat the ruffling hand of his partner away.  
  
It was true that K-7α1 didn't look very much like a special Morty yet he also didn't look entirely like the standard.  
He had his hair grown a little bit longer so that his curly locks were framing his face – sideburns included.  
B-64 had once commented that he found it cute how his curly mane would stick out underneath his police cap. Despite the commentary, the Curly-Head Morty had never once thought about changing his hairstyle.  
  
Rick B-64 laughed in good humor at his Morty partner before he turned back towards V-27. "So, anyways. Since we're already on the topic of Mortys who are having the hots for you, how's it going with your little housewife at home?"  
  
"Nothing's going on." Rick replied with his eyes cast down. "He's been acting pretty distant lately. It's almost as if he's trying to avoid me or something."  
  
"What did you do?" B-64 immediately asked.  
  
"I didn't do anything." V-27 had honestly been thinking long and hard about it, but nothing came to mind that could have brought on this sudden change.  
  
"Are you really sure about that?" even K-7α1 had to ask him again.  
  
"I _really_ didn't do anything. Heck, I even asked him if I did and he said that it wasn't me." Rick wasn't kidding about that one.  
  
When he had asked, his Morty had looked at him surprised before saying that he hadn't done anything wrong. If there was someone that was always messing up, it was Morty, after all.  
Rick hadn't been entirely satisfied with that answer.  
  
"If he said that, then he means that you _had done_ something." B-64 insisted.  
  
Even his Morty partner didn't look entirely convinced.  
  
Rick B-64 mused about it shortly before exclaiming, "Maybe he's still angry at you because you hadn't fuck him the other night!"  
  
"Who didn't he fuck?" C-589 was suddenly standing behind him and wanted to be let in on the conversation.  
  
"His M—" B-64 started to say but was interrupted by V-27.  
  
"No one." He said pointedly.  
  
B-64 was surprised at that but didn't continue to probe further on the topic as he saw the look that the other was throwing at him.  
"Don't you dare say a word!" was exactly what V-27's gaze told him so he wisely shut up for once.  
  
C-589 looked puzzled but also didn't try to push the subject even though the way he looked at Rick V-27 clearly told that he wanted to know.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
"Hey, the Chief had said something about having to divvy it up and that they have to re-partner a lot of the people in the department. What is up about that? I mean, in my old department we were already always partnered up as a Rick and Morty pair so I didn't hear anything about that before." C-589 tried to make casual conversation as they were once more on patrol together.  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah. They were trying to make some new regulations because of police brutality against Mortys. They even made us all go through this _Morty sensibility training_." Rick focused his eyes on the streets instead of his partner in the passenger seat. "Only because a few Ricks had to use their position to harass some Mortys and the media actually had to blow it up. I mean sure, we Ricks can be real assholes especially to Mortys, but I don't want to think about how many Cop Mortys had been also abusing their position to harass Ricks, you know?"  
  
As he talked about how shitty Ricks were treating Mortys, he couldn't help but think about his own.  
Was that the reason why he acted so distant now? Had Rick overdone it with his remarks, which were really only a self-defense mechanism to keep a certain emotional distance from Morty and to make sure that he won't end up doing something to the boy that he'll regret – even though that mechanism was working shit?  
Well, he guessed if he needed to blame someone for what was going wrong in their relationship right now, it was probably only himself.  
  
"Oh, yeah. Right. I remember about that one." C-589 commented, looking a bit peeved that Rick wasn't looking at him – not that Rick could see it though. "Wasn't there even a demo in your sector because of that."  
  
"Yeah, there had been a peaceful Morty demonstration. I remember that one because I had been also there."  
  
  
Rick could remember that day very well. A few hundred Mortys had gathered and marched through the streets while at least half of the police department was following that protest march to ensure that nothing happened.  
There was even riot police at the ready, but the Mortys were all very obedient and peaceful that day and Rick had hoped dearly that it would stay that way.  
After all, it would have defeated the purpose of the entire demonstration if the police would have to attack and apprehend all of these Mortys.  
However, he had happened to see one Rick who felt like he wanted to disrupt the protest a little. That was the part that he probably remembered best of all on that day. _  
  
  
Rick V-27 walked alongside the Morty movement and looked over the masses of yellow t-shirts that walked the streets that had been closed for the day to ensure a smooth progress of the demonstration.  
Most of the Mortys held up signs or banners that they had made themselves on which stood things like "Stop police brutality!", "Mortyabuse shouldn't be authorized by the system!" and "The police is supposed to protect citizens of the Citadel! Mortys are citizens of the Citadel!"  
Some Mortys also shouted paroles, but most of them just walked on silently or chatted amongst themselves.  
  
The demonstration was going as peaceful as it could. However something – or better said, _someone _– had suddenly showed up to disrupt it.  
V-27 could clearly see a Rick approaching a Morty that wandered on the outer line of the protest march and started to talk to him.  
From the distance, he couldn't hear what the Rick was saying, but if the Morty's reaction was anything to go by, it wasn't something nice.  
  
The boy frowned at the Rick and said something that was probably along the lines of telling him to leave – the response still being longer than just two words though, meaning that he was still trying to be polite about it.  
Instead of leaving, the Rick tried to take the sign that he held up out of his hand and a little tug-of-war broke out between them then.  
It was at that point that Rick decided that he just couldn't stand by and watch this any longer so he walked over to the fighting duo.  
  
As the Rick saw the police officer approaching them, he gave the Morty a little push and let go of the sign.  
The Morty's eyes became wide and panicky as V-27 reached them.  
  
"Officer, I-I-I didn't do anything! R-really!" The boy tried to defend himself and looked like he was about to cry.  
  
The Rick only grinned smugly as if he couldn't wait to see for the Morty to get into trouble.  
  
"Excuse me, Sir. Please leave this area." V-27 addressed the Rick.  
  
The surprise on the Morty's face matched that of the Rick. "Wait! What?!"  
  
"You heard me, Sir." Rick V-27 was nonplused. "Please leave now before I have to apprehend you for trying to disrupt a peaceful demonstration."  
  
The Rick cursed and flipped the Cop Rick off before leaving as he was told._

 _Again, V-27 didn't react to it.  
  
"Thank you, Officer." The Morty smiled brightly at him since he was honestly grateful.  
  
Rick looked at him and was reminded of the bright smiles that his own Morty would show him every so often.  
  
He averted his gaze. "I'm just doing my job, kid."  
  
  
The rest of the protest march went down without any interruptions or problems.  
  
  
_"I think it's the Mortys' own fault for getting treated that way by Ricks." C-589's voice brought him out of his thoughts. "I mean, if they don't want to be put on the same level as _pets_ they need to man up about this."  
  
Rick mulled over this for a bit. That was an odd opinion to have… for a Morty.  
  
"Well, it still doesn't change the fact that Ricks are assholes." he argued back. "Mortys aren't animals. They're humans. And they are as much citizens on the Citadel as Ricks are. I-I-I mean they make up pretty much half of the population. Also, you are all our grandsons so we Ricks really should start treating you like that."  
  
Maybe he should start treating his own Morty like his grandson, too.  
He felt like such a hypocrite right now.  
  
"I beg to differ." His partner only answered.  
  
"What?"  
  
"First of all, the Citadel of Ricks was founded by Ricks for Ricks. If it wouldn't be for the fact that Mortys have complementary brainwaves that camouflage all of the Ricks, Mortys wouldn't even be allowed on the Citadel." Despite being a Morty, C-589 was almost talking like a Rick. "And treating Mortys like more than that, like-like family is like a leftover social construct from earth. Most of those stupid social constructs don't work on the Citadel though. That's also why we have "romantic" Rick-Morty-relationships, which is also only because Ricks and Mortys are the _only_ citizens on the Citadel."  
  
His Morty partner probably had a point. You couldn't just walk up to a Rick and tell him to treat his Morty like a grandson when he was dating said boy.  
That was neither in the sense of the Rick nor in the sense of the Morty in question.  
So, what did that mean for him? How should he treat _his_ Morty? Could he just go, confess to him and then throw him on the bed to have his way with him.  
  
'Well, probably not with how he is acting right now…'  
  
There was no way that his little Morty would return his feelings even if he had the guts to tell him. He needed to resolve this in a different way.  
  
Rick was so caught in his thoughts about his own Morty that he didn't notice how much his partner was angered for being ignored by him.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
As Rick came home, he found Morty like often in the kitchen.  
The boy was bending over as he pulled the clean dishes out of the dishwasher to put them back in the shelves. It was a nice sight and thankfully, the boy wore clothes this time and didn't give Rick an _almost heart attack_ again. He also wore that frilly apron that Rick actually found cute.  
However, as soon as Morty noticed Rick, he took the apron off.  
  
"H-hey, Rick." He simply greeted the old man.  
  
"Did you cook?" Rick tried to ignore that there had been no 'welcome home, Rick' and focused on the pots that Morty just cleared away.  
  
Morty hadn't properly greeted him ever since he started to act this strange.  
  
"O-oh. Um… yeah. I already ate dinner, but there's still some leftovers in the fridge if you want some. Or, you can just order out or whatever…" Morty said dismissively.  
  
Rick felt anger boil up inside him especially when Morty tried to leave the kitchen as if the conversation was already over for him.  
It had been over a week now that they hadn't been eating together and he was fed up with it and with Morty constantly trying to avoid him.  
  
"What the heck is going on, Morty?" he asked before the boy had made it through the doorway.  
  
"Huh?" Morty turned around to look at him, a look of surprise but also something else on his face. "Nothing's going on, Rick."  
  
Rick growled. "Cut the bullshit, Morty! Obviously something is not all right or you wouldn't be acting this way!"  
  
"I-I-I don't know w-wh-what you mean." The boy stuttered in a slightly squeaky voice.  
  
Morty was a really bad liar.  
  
"Just tell me why you are avoiding me, Morty!" The older was almost yelling now. "I've already asked you if it was something that I did and you said that it wasn't, but with how you're acting around me, you really make me think that this is my fault somehow!"  
  
"N-no. This isn't your fault."  
  
"Then what is it?!"  
  
"I-I already told you, i-it's nothing—"  
  
"Morty, stop lying to me!!" Rick angrily slammed his fists against the doorframe.  
  
The loud noise and display of aggression made Morty jump and the boy looked like he was ready to break down any moment now. He was trembling and cowering a little and tears slowly started to well up in the corners of his eyes.  
Rick knew that he should probably stop or his grandson was going to have one of his panic attacks, – he knew that his boy was especially prone to those – but he couldn't hold himself back anymore.  
  
"Are you finally gonna tell me what the heck is wrong with you?!" he asked angrily and was about ready to slap some sense into the boy.  
  
And Morty broke down.  
  
"I… I love you!! Okay?" He yelled at Rick. "That's what's wrong with me…"  
  
The tears spilled and ran down his cheeks as he looked desperately at the other, who reciprocated with wide, shocked eyes.  
Morty quickly averted his gaze before the look in his Rick's eyes would turn into one of disgust and anger. He couldn't bear to see that.  
  
"I'm gonna go and pack my stuff now…" The boy's voice sounded slightly squeaky as he tried to hold his emotions at least a little bit in check.  
  
Rick's hand shot out and grabbed his wrist as Morty had turned around to leave.  
  
"Why?" There wasn't any emotion in his voice. It just came out as a simple question that demanded an answer.  
  
"I thought we could just skip the part where you yell at me and then throw me out…"  
  
Rick tugged on his wrist and pulled him back, forcing Morty to turn back around as he came to stand in front of him again.  
It looked like Rick wouldn't let him skip this after all.  
Morty looked at the floor and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to ready his already aching and crumbling heart for what was to come now. Even though he knew, that there was nothing that he could do while Rick's harsh words would rip his poor little heart apart, piece by piece.  
  
Despite Morty expectations, Rick didn't yell at him but put a finger under his chin to lift his head up.  
Why was he doing that?  
Did Rick want to punch him? If it was saving him from the cruel words and they'd be over it with that, Morty would gladly take it.  
Or, did Rick want him to look into his eyes while he told him how much he hated him now? No, he wouldn't be able to bear that! His words would be already too much, but he couldn't handle to see the disgust and hatred in Rick's eyes while he did that.  
  
However, nothing of what Morty anticipated happened.  
What happened instead was that he felt something press against his lips.  
Utterly confused, Morty opened his eyes and saw Rick's face right in front of his. The boy was too shocked to react.  
It was only after a few seconds that Rick broke the contact between their lips again and this time it was Morty's turn to stare wide-eyed at him.  
  
In disbelieve, Morty touched his lips tentatively with a finger before he finally found words again. "S-so… you don't hate me?"  
  
Rick laughed softly at the stupid question of which the answer should be obvious.  
  
"I could never hate you, you little dork." He said the last part affectionately and smiled gently at his grandson.  
  
To Morty this was the closest to an 'I love you' that he might ever get from Rick so he flung himself at the older man and tightly hugged his middle.  
Rick hugged him back and the boy sobbed into his shirt, tears streaming once more down his cheeks, but this time they were from relieve and happiness.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Both Rick and Morty had initially the idea to keep things slow. After all, now that they finally had what they had wanted – namely each other – there was no need to rush.  
However, Morty had wanted this for so long that he found himself growing impatient fast and then there were also his stupid teenage hormones to blame.  
And Rick was still a Rick and as such not able to deny himself what he truly wanted for long – especially not if Morty was offering it so freely to him and they both actually knew what they were getting into.  
  
So, the very same evening their little make out session on the couch – which Morty completely deserved since their first kiss didn't really count much – quickly turned into something more heated that led them to tumbling into Rick's bed and eager for more.  
  
Rick didn't let up from him though and continued to kiss his boy while his hands made work to get rid of Morty's t-shirt.  
After he broke off the kiss to pull the offending garment over his grandson's head, he immediately focused his attention on the newly revealed skin.  
Still lavishing the boy's upper body, his hands had wandered down to get rid of the pants.  
After he had them open, he pulled them together with Morty's boxer shorts down in one movement.  
  
After throwing the discarded clothes carelessly somewhere in the room, he looked down at his grandson who now laid completely bare before him.  
So beautiful and just for him.  
  
Rick then quickly got rid of his own clothes, quickly pulling the sweater over his head and standing up from the bed to get out of his pants.  
As he returned on the bed though, butt naked, he noticed that Morty was fidgeting.  
The boy had averted his eyes, worrying his lower lip and stroked with his left hand over his right arm as he always did when he was nervous.  
  
"What's wrong, Morty?" Rick asked, surprised at the sudden change in behavior.  
  
"I-I'm just a little nervous." Morty whispered, blushed and curled slightly up in shame.  
  
"It's okay, Morty." Rick tried to reassure him, figuring what his grandson's problem was. "I know that it's your first time. I'll be real gentle so don't worry."  
  
"Oh, no, no. That's not what I'm worried about."  
  
It really wasn't. Morty knew that Ricks were skilled lovers and he didn't doubt that his grandfather would try to make his first time as pleasurable for him as possible.  
  
As Rick lifted one side of his eyebrow in question, Morty elaborated. "I'm just scared that I'll screw up again…"  
  
Rick chuckled softly. "No need to worry about something like that, Morty. It'll be fine."  
  
But Morty _did_ worry because he knew that he was clumsy and he knew that he was always messing up everything and he didn't want to disappoint Rick once again.  
As if trying to alleviate his fears, his lover gave him a quick peck on the lips before he began to suck on the side of his neck. The actions were certainly distracting him and Morty moaned as Rick left a necklace of love bites on his neck and along his collarbone.  
  
His lover then wandered lower down on his body, taking a stop at his chest.  
Rick took one nipple into his mouth, suckling on it like a hungry newborn while his fingers played with the other nub.  
These actions caused Morty to squeal and almost scream as he writhed on the mattress.  
It made Rick chuckle. He had almost forgotten how sensitive untouched virgins were.  
  
After both rosy little buds were teased plenty and into fullest perkiness, Rick continued his journey downwards.  
His next stop was at Morty's navel. He dipped his tongue into the indentation and looked up at his boy who made the most beautiful sounds for him again.  
Deciding to be merciful, Rick didn't tease him as long. Especially since the boy was panting so much, sounding as if he was close to hyperventilating.  
  
So, he wandered even lower until he was face to face with the boy's twitching erection.  
Rick glanced once more up at Morty's face. His little lover's entire head was glowing bright red while he gulped in breaths of air.  
Fingers were digging tightly into the mattress and the boy's body was wracked by small tremors.  
It was a beautiful sight, but Rick knew that it could be even better.  
  
Suddenly everything went a little bit too fast.  
All that Rick did was lick at the head of the leaking erection in front of him and the next moment Morty bucked his hips and came with a weak cry.  
Rick was taken by surprise as cum squirted in his still open mouth and all over his face.  
  
"Oh geeez…" Morty whined, as he looked at the mess that he had created. "I'm so sorry, Rick. I really didn't mean to…"  
  
Rick sat up and wiped with his hand over his face.  
As he heard sobbing, he looked back at Morty again.  
The boy was crying and really started to hyperventilate now.  
  
"I'm sooo sorry, Rick." He wailed between sobs.  
  
Morty just knew it. He knew that he would somehow screw this whole thing up – as he always did.  
The entire night had been ruined now just because he had not a single ounce of self-control over his body.  
Rick was probably going to hate him now that he'd proven once again what a failure he was…  
  
"Geez, Morty. Calm down." Rick tried to snap him out of his self-induced panic attack. "This isn't a big deal so stop trying to turn into one."  
  
Seeing, as his words didn't do much to help the situation, he took the boy into his arms and stroked with one hand over his head and with the other over the boy's back.  
The actions did help the boy calm down again.  
  
With still wet eyes and between hiccups Morty looked up and apologized again. "I'm really sorry, Rick."  
  
"I've already told you, it's no biggie." Rick replied sternly. "So, you're gonna calm down again so we can continue or are you not in the mood anymore?"  
  
Morty looked surprised at that. "You really want to continue?"  
  
"Sure I do." Rick stated as if it was the most obvious thing. With a smirk, he added, "Don't think that I'll let you off the hook that easily. 'Sides you're young and should be ready to go again in a minute or two."  
  
Morty blushed hotly at those words.  
For a moment, he had really thought that this night was going to be over, but his lover had different plans and really didn't mind his fuckup.  
It made the boy so happy that he suddenly jumped at Rick and kissed him deeply.  
The police officer was surprised by the action at first but quickly overcame his shock and returned the kiss passionately.  
  
By the time, the two separated again – a fine string of spit still connecting their tongues before it broke off – Morty was already at half-mast again.  
They both looked down at his lap – Morty with a look of surprise and Rick with a smirk.  
  
"So, how do you wanna do it?" Rick looked back in his lover's face again as he asked.  
  
"Um… I don't know… What position do you want to do?" Morty fidgeted a little as he asked that.  
  
He felt embarrassed that he had no experience in contrast to his lover who was clearly very experienced with these kind of things.  
  
"Hmm…" Rick mulled over it for a moment. "I guess on your hands and knees would be good for a start."  
  
Morty nodded and went to get into said position.  
However, just as he turned he accidentally rammed his knee straight into Rick's ribs.  
The older gasped in surprise and pain.  
  
"Oh god, Rick! I'm so sorry!" Morty quickly apologized again.  
  
He messed up again.  
God, just why was he so clumsy?!  
  
"It's okay, Morty." Rick groaned and recovered quickly.  
  
"Really, Rick, I'm—"  
  
Rick interrupted him. "I said it's fine, Morty. Just turn around."  
  
Morty shamefully buried his face in the pillow after he was finally in the position that Rick wanted him in. Rick must really love him if he was putting up with him and all of this, Morty thought.  
He could hear the elder sigh – thankfully, it didn't sound like it was out of annoyance – before he leaned over and opened a drawer from his nightstand.  
Morty wondered what exactly his lover was doing and then he heard a click next.  
He yelped and almost jumped ten feet in the air as he suddenly felt something cold dripping on his asscheeks.  
  
Rick chuckled. "Sorry. I should've warned you."  
  
Morty didn't say anything. After everything that he did, he certainly had no room to complain.  
Right now, he only wanted to make everything right for Rick. And after the initial shock it really wasn't so bad anymore. The lube was slowly warming up from the contact with his heated skin, too.  
  
Morty was generously covered in the gel and moaned as Rick spent some more time on massaging it into his buttcheeks. The boy could also feel it running down his cleft and over his balls.  
While the slick feeling on his skin was a bit weird, Rick's touches felt really nice.  
  
After Rick deemed it enough, he switched his attention from Morty's round globes to the pink little pucker.  
Morty gasped as he felt a lone finger slowly trailing back and forth over his entrance.  
Having a vague idea what to expect, he tried to hold as still as possible.  
  
"Relax, Morty." Rick murmured.  
  
Trying to follow the other's directions as best as he could, Morty forced himself to un-tense his muscles. Another gasped escaped him as the finger smoothly pushed into him up to the first knuckle.  
Rick held still for a moment before he gently began to caress Morty's insides with small, shallow movements.  
  
Morty dug his fingernails into the bedsheet and groaned softly. The feeling inside him was unusual but not bad.  
Rick kept moving slowly up to the point where Morty grew impatient and started to move his ass back against him causing the finger to bury deeper inside him.  
The elder bit back a chuckle as Morty moaned a little louder and kept moving back against him. It was almost as if Rick had been waiting for the boy to react like that.  
  
Without any warning, Rick withdrew the single digit only to return with two.  
Again, Morty took the fingers in smoothly.  
Rick scissored his fingers to stretch the boy out more.  
Quickening up the preparation while still trying to be as gentle as possible, he soon added a third.  
  
As he deemed Morty stretched enough and felt that they were both growing impatient, he pulled out of his lover again and now positioned the head of his cock at the boy's entrance. With one quick thrust, Rick buried half of his length inside his small lover.  
A gasped moan escape Morty as he felt the intrusion.  
  
'It's big!' the boy thought, noticing that it was certainly bigger than he had expected.  
  
…but it still wasn't exactly painful. Just a bit uncomfortable as he tried to get used to the stretch of the new girth.  
Thankfully, Rick had stopped moving to give him some time to adjust.  
  
"You okay?" his older lover asked him.  
  
Morty only nodded and willed himself to relax so that they could continue. He wanted to be good for Rick and prove to both of them that he wasn't a complete failure.  
But as he panted and forced his muscles to go lax a new thought penetrated his mind.  
  
It was Rick. What he felt inside him now was Rick. Rick was inside him! Their bodies were connected—they were one now!  
The thought made Morty moan again.  
  
Taking the pleasured sound as confirmation to continue, Rick sank the rest of his length inside.  
  
"Fuck, you feel so good, Morty." Rick groaned as he was completely encased in the tight heat.  
  
He couldn't believe that this was really happening. This couldn't be real. It had to be a dream.  
It was all just too good. To have his love like this. Right here and now.  
  
Again, Rick stilled not only to let Morty but also himself adjust to the new sensations.  
Morty was the first to grow impatient of the stillness though and as if to test, rocked his hips slightly.  
The motion made Rick groan and the grip that he had on the boy's hips tightened, forcing Morty to stop again.  
  
Slowly, Rick withdrew his pulsing erection almost all the way before he stopped and pushed back inside again, burying himself deeply again.  
Both lovers moaned loudly and Rick continued the actions, gradually setting a rhythm.  
  
They kept going at this for a while, both in complete bliss from the feeling of being connected.  
However, as Rick looked down at Morty's back an idea hit him.  
He wanted to try something and he felt now was as good a time for it as any.  
  
Morty gasped as Rick suddenly grabbed first his left and then his right wrist before he tugged on both of them, pulling the boy's arms back.  
The new position was a bit uncomfortable, putting quite some strain on his shoulders as Rick used his arms for leverage, but Morty wasn't bothered by it for long because his lover's hammering thrusts were too distracting.  
  
Rick knew that the position wasn't the most comfortable one for his partner. He had tried this with some other "lovers" in the past, but most of them had complained that it hurt them too much.  
Of course if Morty told him to stop or that it hurt, he would be off him in an instant, but the boy was absolutely compliant, which really pleased Rick.  
  
The older kept going at the rough pace, holding onto Morty's wrists and pulling the boy back into each of his hard thrusts. His balls were slapping soundly against the boy's asscheeks with every inward motion.  
By now, the smaller was almost screaming from the mindless pleasure that he received in rapid succession.  
  
However, as good as this was, Rick wanted to see Morty's face when the boy came.  
So, he stopped thrusting and let go of his arms again. Morty face-planted into the pillow with a little "unf", which amused the elder.  
Morty's head peaked up to look at him with a questioning gaze, but before he could ask why Rick had stopped, he was quickly flipped onto his back.  
Rick hoisted Morty's legs up on his arms and entered the boy again, quickly resuming his former pace.  
  
This was by far better, Rick decided as he looked into his little lover's face.  
The boy was such a beautiful mess and he couldn't wait to see what he looked like when he climaxed.  
  
Morty was clutching the pillow that his head rested on as he looked up at his lover.  
Rick was staring intently at him and it made him heat up even more while struggling to maintain the eye contact.  
In Rick's eyes, he could see everything. How much the other adored him, wanted him, all of his lust and love for him.  
Morty wondered if Rick could see the same things in his eyes.  
  
The brunet blinked and felt his eyes becoming wet. Tears of pleasure and happiness were swelling up in his eyes and Morty felt so embarrassed that he was crying in front of Rick like this.  
However, Rick wasn't angry at him. The man only smiled at him as if he understood what emotions the source for those tears were.  
  
Morty felt so overwhelmed from everything that he couldn't hold the eye contact any longer.  
Squeezing his eyes shut tightly, he turned his face as if he wanted to hide away in the pillow, which obviously didn't really work out in his current position.  
With Rick's unrelenting thrusting, he was so close to reach his climax, but he felt that without any extra stimuli it just wasn't quite enough.  
Not able to take it anymore, Morty reached with one hand down to his aching cock.  
  
Rick saw the moving hand and slapped it aside before it could reach its goal. "Don't touch yourself, Morty. I want you to come only from my dick fucking into your ass."  
  
Rick's words were so hot that Morty had to moan loudly again even though there was also a hint of pain in it. The boy wasn't sure if he could really do that – if he could really cum like this – but for Rick he would try.  
He wanted to please him. He would not fail again.  
So dutifully, Morty moved his hand back up again to dig it into the pillow beside his head.  
  
  
Rick knew that he was asking for much here, but damn, he really wanted to see Morty cum just from his cock.  
He hoisted the boy's legs up on his shoulders, lifting his grandson's ass more up from the bed, as he kept fucking deep and hard into him. With the angle that he had, he was brushing against Morty's prostrate with every single stroke.  
The sounds his boy made for him sounded like sweet music to his ears.  
  
Rick still thought that this must be all a dream. It just felt so surreal to him.  
He looked down at his lover, being able to see everything of him in this position.  
His eyes wandered over the boy's face, the blushing cheeks, the tightly closed eyes scrunched up from pleasure, the tears that spilled from Morty's eyes and ran down his cheeks and that mouth – with those beautiful kiss-swollen lips – wide open, trying to suck in much needed air between all the moans and screams of pleasure and Rick's name as drool was running out of the corner.  
His gaze wandered lower, over the expanse of fair skin that was littered with the love bites that he had left there.  
Further down, over the cute rosy nipples, which were hard and peaking upwards almost as if they were begging to get sucked by Rick's mouth again.  
His eyes landed on the glistening cock that leaked thick drops of precum every time that Rick thrusted into him. The fluid was rivering down the shaft and pooled in the hollow of Morty's stomach.  
And then there was that cute puckered hole, which stretched tightly around Rick's cock, sucking him in again and again and swallowing up his entire length.  
  
Fuck! The sight alone would have been enough to make Rick cum, but he controlled himself, determined to hold on.  
Somehow, he noticed as he kept looking down at his boy that Morty's hands had wandered lower again and were clawing at the bedsheet on the same level that his hips were at, but he was still obediently refraining from touching himself.  
  
  
It was so hard for Morty to not just grab his cock and pump himself to release right now.  
He was so, so close and just needed a little something to get over the edge. He flung his head from left to right and right to left while he begged Rick to make him cum.  
His fingers were digging even deeper into the mattress to make sure that his hands would stay where they were. He wasn't going to disappoint Rick.  
  
"Hng… Rick! Please, Rick! I can't… I need… Riiick!" he moaned and begged incoherently.  
  
  
Rick could tell that Morty was close. Not only from the sounds, but also from how he was writhing on the bed.  
  
"Cum for me, Morty." He murmured huskily and angled his hips a little differently, ramming straight into the boy's prostrate with his next thrust while also pinching one of his nipples.  
  
Those words and the combined stimulation was all that Morty had needed as he arched up and released his jizz in thick spurts, the sticky white streaks covering his stomach and chest while he blissfully screamed Rick's name.  
  
"Fuck!" The sight drove Rick to his own completion and with a loud groan, he shot his hot cum deep inside his little lover.  
  
For a few moments, they were both locked in this position, panting heavily.  
Then Rick drew out if his lover again, thick globs of semen following his retreat to run down Morty's thighs and the cop folded over the smaller to kiss him deeply.  
  
"Morty… were so beautiful for me… did so great… Morty…" he praised between kisses.  
  
The boy looked dazed up at him with a smile. "Really?"  
  
It made him happy to think that he did well and was able to please Rick.  
  
Rick still kept lavishing him with kisses. "You were _so good_ , baby."  
  
They kept making out for a few minutes, but Morty's responses became less enthusiastic and Rick could tell that the boy was about to fall asleep.  
He let up from his lover and moved next to him on the bed, drawing him in his arms again.  
Morty happily snuggled into Rick's side and closed his eyes, too tired to keep them open for much longer.  
It wasn't long before his breath evened out and he was asleep.  
Rick kept watching him, stroking with one hand through the sweaty brown curls, before he also drifted off to sleep.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
As Rick awoke the next morning, he didn't open his eyes. He just felt so warm and comfortable that he didn't want to get up yet. Heck, this feeling was so nice that he'd gladly spent the entire day in bed.  
However, there was something nagging in the back of his head, trying to remind him that he couldn't do that. Rick's mind was in such a blissful haze though that he didn't understand _why_ he couldn't.  
  
With a sigh, he turned onto his side, trying to ignore the nagging and drift back off into sleep again when he noticed that he couldn't.  
He wearily opened one of his eyes to see what was keeping him from moving and looked down at a mop of chocolate-colored curls.  
  
'Morty…' his mind registered drowsily, being able to identify his grandson everywhere no matter which situation.  
  
As he continued to look down at the sleeping body that laid curled on his arm and halfway on his chest his brain slowly became more awake.  
At first, he had only wondered why Morty was sleeping in his bed. Then he registered that they were both naked and also wondered about the reason for that.  
After a moment longer, he finally recalled the events from yesterday again.  
  
A smile played on his lips and he reached with his free hand down to softly stroke through his little lover's hair. Rick didn't mind anymore that he woke up now because it gave him the chance to spend more time with his grandson even if said boy was still sleeping.  
He could feel Morty's soft breaths on the skin of his chest where his head rested and also faintly felt the boy's slow and even heartbeat even though the arm that he was laying on was numb – not that Rick minded it.  
  
This went on for a view minutes until the boy began to stir.  
Rick grinned broadly as Morty snuggled more into his chest and sighed softly, apparently not quite awake yet.  
It took him only a few seconds though before he opened his bleary eyes and then looked up at Rick.  
  
The man thought that his heart must have stopped and he had died as he saw the smile that Morty gifted him with. It was the most beautiful thing that he had ever seen in his long life.  
  
"Morning, Rick." His grandson greeted him, voice still sounding slightly hoarse from sleep.  
  
Instead of answering, Rick moved to kiss the sweet lips of his boy.  
As he begged with his tongue for entrance, which was quickly granted, Morty moaned slightly into his mouth and reciprocated the kiss as eagerly as Rick did.  
They kept lazily making out for a few minutes before they separated again, although unwillingly.  
  
"How late is it?" Morty asked, sounding slightly more awake now.  
  
Not knowing the answer either, Rick sought out the clock on his nightstand. "7:43…"  
  
As the time fully registered in his head, he suddenly sprang up. "Shit! I'm gonna be late for work!"  
  
Morty could only watch as his grandfather jumped out of the bed, grabbed his uniform and dashed into the bathroom.  
It seemed that they had completely forgotten to set the alarm. Well… they had been a bit distracted in the evening, Morty recalled with a blush on his face.  
  
The boy himself got up now and put some clothes on while ignoring the slight soreness that he felt in his backside. He ventured into the kitchen and put on his frilly white apron as he started to prepare breakfast.  
He was interrupted though as all of a sudden the doorbell rang.  
  
"I'll get it." Morty shouted over the sound of the running shower even though it was unnecessary and kind of pointless to do that.  
  
The boy figured that Rick P-99 grew bored of waiting in the car and came up to check.  
  
"I'm sorry, but Rick overslept and–" Morty began as he opened the door, but stopped when he was met with the sight of an unfamiliar Morty. "Oh. Can I help you?"  
  
The Morty in the police uniform quickly checked the nameplate next to the door, but asked anyways, "Rick V-27 lives here, right?"  
  
"Yes, he does. And you are?"  
  
"I'm Morty C-589. V-27's partner." The boy introduced himself.  
  
Morty V-27 frowned at that. "Rick P-99 was always my Rick's partner. What happened to him?"  
  
"Oh, he got assigned to another partner. I'm V-27's new partner." The Cop Morty explained. "Though it wouldn't say "new" anymore since it's been a while already."  
  
"Oh. He didn't tell me that…" Morty V-27 sounded disappointed, but finally remembering his manners, let the other inside.  
  
He couldn't help, but notice that C-589 was very pretty. Like that Miami Morty from the cover of the magazine!  
C-589 had beautiful long hair and radiated confidence. On top of that, he even had the qualifications to make it on the Citadel's police force. He was the complete opposite of Morty V-27.  
It made him upset. That and the fact that his Rick hadn't told him that he had a Morty partner now…  
  
  
"So, you're Morty V-27 then, huh?" C-589 kept the conversation going as he came in and looked around the small hallway once – and the other Morty up and down. "V-27 never said that he had a Morty or that he was living together with you."  
  
"He didn't?"  
  
Morty V-27 wondered why his Rick hadn't mentioned him to his new partner.  
Was it because he was too embarrassed to talk about his Morty or was it because…  
  
The moment that the boy seemed to realize what the true reason could be and felt a sting in his heart, his Rick emerged fully clothed from the bathroom.  
  
Rick looked with a frown at their visitor. "Sorry, to keep you waiting."  
  
"Nah, it's okay." C-589 replied with a grin as if he knew something that the other didn't.  
  
Rick's frown deepened, but he didn't say anything and went to put his shoes on.  
  
"Ah, wait, Rick. Aren't you going to eat breakfast first?" Morty asked and looked worriedly towards the kitchen where he could hear the oil sizzling inside the heated pan.  
  
"No. I'll get something to eat on the way." Rick only replied without looking up. "Later."  
  
That was the only goodbye that Morty got as Rick left through the door without even looking back at him.  
  
C-589 smiled at him and tipped his police hat. "Was a pleasure to meet you, Morty V-27." And then he followed after his partner.  
  
Like that, Morty was left back at the apartment. The oil in the pan was slowly starting to burn, but the boy didn't take notice of it yet as he just stared at the now closed door.  
He felt confused… and hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, I couldn't just end the chapter on a happy note. But hey, at least we got the confessions and some smut…and some fluffy moments between all that heartbreak.  
> The last chapter might take a little longer till it'll be up because I'm waiting for a little surprise, but let me assure you that it's totally going to be worth the wait.


	4. The Loyal Rick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got two surprises for you guys: you might have already noticed the first one. I finally got that cover art done (I know, _she finally finished it when posting the very last chapter of this story_ -_-')  
>  The other surprise is something much better! We have some beautiful art in this chapter and don't worry, that hasn't been made by me this time, but actually by the wonderful and talented GhostyGoo-Girl (thank you again so much for this!). I'm sure, I don't have to introduce her anymore, but please visit her [Twitter](https://twitter.com/GhostyGoo_Girl/)!  
>  Without further ado, here's the last chapter for you guys.  
>   
>   
>   
> Warnings: Possessive!Rick, smut (so much kinky smut including negligees, police uniforms, handcuffs and spankings) and also more of that angst/fluff + hurt/comfort mix that we had going throughout the story, also character death (though, I guess we can count this as minor)… also it's a super long chapter (in comparison to the first two chapters) – blame the smut scenes for that!

**   
  
  
  
**

* * *

**  
  
  
Finding Love on the Citadel – Chapter 4: The Loyal Rick **

  
  
  
"He's cute." C-589 said while they were on their way to the police station. "Your Morty, I mean."  
  
Rick still looked disgruntled even though he had been in such a good mood this morning.  
He probably only felt like that because he hadn't really wanted his Morty to find out about his new partner like this. Likewise, he hadn't wanted C-589 to meet his boy.  
  
"Why did you say that you weren't interested in Mortys instead of saying that you were already taken?" Of course, C-589 had noticed from the look on the other Morty's face back then as well as from the hickeys on the boy's neck what had been going on between the two.  
  
The way the boy had envied his looks, how betrayed he had sounded when he realized that Rick had kept him a secret and the look of hurt on his face when Rick had acted so cold towards him.  
Those were all very clear indicators that Morty V-27 was in love with his Rick and from how he had acted, it was also obvious that they were in a relationship with each other.  
  
"It-it's a pretty recent thing." Rick replied curtly.  
  
That wasn't a lie. However, he did curse himself for lying to C-589 before.  
Of course, it would have also been a lie if he had told him that he was taken, but maybe he would have been able to play this off better now.  
  
What Rick didn't notice was that his partner wasn't impressed by his answer.  
It wouldn't really have mattered what V-27 had told him back then because C-589 wouldn't have given up either way.  
Just like he didn't intent to give up now despite knowing that Rick was in a relationship with his own Morty.  
The boy had seemed like a total wimp and would surely bore V-27 pretty soon. He wouldn't stand a chance against C-589.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Rick had actually managed to calm down on his drive to the police station – mostly since his partner changed the topic and kept conversation to a minimum.  
So, as he ventured towards his desk someone instantly noticed his good mood.  
  
"Morning, V-27. Did something good happen?" Morty K-7α1 asked him from his desk. "I mean, you look so happy today."  
  
Rick grinned back at him. "Oh, something good did happen indeed." He agreed.  
  
B-64 immediately shouted, "Someone got laid~!" It was loud enough that the entire station must have heard it.  
  
Instead of being annoyed by his obnoxiously loud buddy, Rick only laughed.

The Cop Morty looked at him with big eyes.  
  
"Really now? With your Morty?" he asked. "How did that go down?"  
  
"Yeah, give us all the juicy details!" B-64 crowed and leaned curiously over his table just like his partner.  
  
Normally, Rick would have been secretive about this as long as his partner was still sitting close by, but this time, he simply ignored C-589's presence and told his friends what had happened.  
Of course, he wasn't able to notice the pissed off look on his Morty partner's face as he was talking excitedly. But this expression only crossed over C-589's face briefly.  
  
There was no way that he would lose to that little virgin (although not virgin anymore but still completely inexperienced.)  
This wasn't going to throw him out of his loop. If he wanted someone, he always got them in the end because he was just too good at seducing Ricks.  
All he needed to do was convince V-27 how much of a better choice he was.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
When Rick returned home, he found his Morty in the kitchen again, clad in the frilly apron and standing over the stove, cooking dinner.  
  
"I'm home." Rick greeted.  
  
"Oh, welcome home, Rick." Morty greeted back but didn't sound as cheerful as he usually did.  
  
The tone made Rick lift one side of his eyebrow. "You're cooking again." He stated the obvious.  
  
It was honestly something that he had missed these last weeks when the situation between them had been so tense.  
  
"Yeah." Morty's tone didn't change. "You-you know, I don't really care if you'll eat this or you prefer to order out again."  
  
"Whoa! What brought this on now?"  
  
Morty threw the ladle with which he had been stirring the contents of the pot, angrily down on the counter causing it to clank loudly in the small kitchen.  
  
As he turned around and crossed his arms, anger was written all over his face. "Well, since my cooking tastes like shit, I'm not gonna force you to eat it! You can just go and eat whatever you want!"  
  
"Wha—I never said that!" Rick protested.  
  
"You did!" Morty argued back. "You say that every time!"  
  
Rick sighed. "Morty, listen. You're cooking doesn't taste bad. Not at all."  
  
Morty opened his mouth to add something to that, but Rick held up his hand so the boy would let him finish what he had to say. "It's true that I never told you that it tastes delicious even though it really does."  
  
He walked over to Morty till he stood in front of the boy. "I know I've been a real jerk, but your cooking is really the best – well, as long as you don't accidentally burn it."  
  
They both laughed a little at that.  
  
"You really mean it?" Morty asked, anger now gone from his face and his voice.  
  
Rick nodded. "I do. And remember that roast beef you made that one evening? Tha-that one was the bomb! I really hope you'll cook that again for me."  
  
"S-sure. I guess I can do that."  
  
"Morty, it makes me really happy when I come home and you cook dinner for me. So, will you do this for me again from now on?" Rick smiled softly and sounded sincere.  
  
Morty sniffled a little as tears pricked his eyes and a smile played on his lips. "Yes, Rick. I-I will—I will cook for you again."  
  
Rick took his sobbing lover and held him gently in his arms.  
  
For a moment, they didn't say anything before Rick pushed Morty an arm's length away. "Morty, was this only about the food?"  
  
The boy's smile fell again and his gaze locked on the ground. "…Why haven't you told me that you have a Morty partner now?"  
  
He feared what the answer might be.  
  
"Morty, I got partnered up with C-589 on the same day that you started to act so weird. You were avoiding me and refused to talk to me. When should I have told you?" Rick explained. "Besides, it's not really that important, is it?"  
  
Morty nodded silently even though he thought differently. Maybe before, it really wouldn't have mattered, but after meeting Morty C-589 in person and seeing that he looked like a super model, it did bother him.  
  
"…And why haven't you told _him_ about me?"  
  
He feared the answer to this question even more.  
  
"I…" Rick scratched the back of his head in a nervous gesture and then sighed. "I just didn't want him to talk shit about you."  
  
"Huh?" That wasn't what Morty had expected as an answer. At all.  
  
"I-I-I mean, he doesn't even know you! Though, I guess now that you two met that's not really true anymore, but he still doesn't know you like I or P-99 or B-64 know you."  
  
Morty looked in confusion at him and Rick fought to find the proper words how to explain to Morty what he meant. "I-I mean, you know as well as I do that you're a bit clumsy. And well, when Ricks hear that sort of thing—I-I know that C-589 is a Morty, but he talks and acts like a Rick. Anyways, he'd think that you're just a good-for-nothing Morty and I don't want him to walk around and spout that nonsense about you."  
  
"But it is true. I really am a good-for-nothing and always keep messing up." Morty said in a small voice. "And you keep saying that all the time, too…"  
  
"Tha-that's different!" Rick almost shouted. "I-I know that I say that a lot, but I don't really mean it. And like I said, he doesn't know you like I do. Sure, you may be clumsy, but I know that you're always trying so hard and you're so kind and have such a pure heart."  
  
"Oh, Rick… wow…" Morty was at a loss for words.  
  
He never knew that that was what Rick thought of him.  
  
"Why-why have you never told me that?"  
  
Rick blushed. "W-well, you know. I'm still a Rick and Ricks hate that kind of mushy stuff. So, don't make me say it again."  
  
Morty laughed and hugged Rick tightly as new tears of happiness streamed down his cheeks. He felt so relieved.  
Rick returned the hug before he pulled back far enough so that he could lift Morty's face up and then kissed him.  
The kiss was eagerly reciprocated and lasted until a loud sizzling sound interrupted them.  
  
"Oh no! The soup!" Morty yelled and quickly turned around to the pot that had started to boil over.  
  
He quickly turned off the stove and pulled the pot from the hotplate, checking if the food could still be salvaged.  
Rick snickered softly at the sight. That was his Morty, all right!  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
After they had made up in the kitchen and eaten dinner (which was thankfully not completely ruined) they both found each other eventually in bed again – this time in Morty's.  
They were heatedly making out and the first articles of clothes were flying through the room and landing carelessly on the floor.  
  
Rick pulled momentarily away from the addictive lips of his little lover. "H-hey, Morty. Do you-do you still have that baby doll from the other night?"  
  
"Uh… yeah. Sure." Morty replied, briefly confused because that question came out of nowhere for him. "Why?"  
  
"Put it on for me again?"  
  
"What? Now?" Morty looked around the room. "Um, why?"  
  
Rick grinned. "So, I can tear it off your body." He simply answered.  
  
Morty wasn't sure if he understood the logic, but after a moment, he agreed to it. "Okay."  
  
He got up from the bed and went to his drawer, pulling the sheer, blue fabric out. "Ju-just give me a minute."  
  
With that excuse, he bound out of the bedroom to go and change inside the bathroom.  
Rick smiled after his boy and got more comfortable on the bed. As he let his gaze wander around the room while he waited, his eyes fell on the drawer of Morty's nightstand.  
Part of a magazine was sticking out of it.  
Curious, Rick opened the drawer and took a look at it, wondering if it was a porn mag.  
Instead, he found that it was THE rumored magazine that his Morty had been talking about.  
  
Despite what Rick had thought it wasn't actually a chic mag though, but one by Mortys for Mortys (at least that stood on the cover under the title).  
And the guide that was inside actually read "How to become the perfect Housewife for your Rick".  
  
'It's no wonder that Morty got confused by this.' Rick thought.  
  
After all, there wasn't really stated anywhere that this was only for Ricks and Mortys who were in a relationship with each other… even though that should be obvious.  
Out of boredom (and curiosity), he flipped through the pages and skimmed over the guide.  
  
He found a page with some "simple recipes that you can't mess up". Among them was also the roast beef that Morty had made once.  
On another page stood tips on "how to help your Rick relax". The instructions "how to run the perfect bath" could be found on the very same page and his Morty had really followed it to a t.  
  
Skimming through the guide further, he also stumbled on a paragraph that was about sleeping together naked with your Rick.  
Now **that** finally explained to him what had been going on that night and he actually blushed again from the memory. He should have guessed that it was something from this guide though.  
  
That article went even into an explanation for why a Morty should do that.  
Supposedly, the skin on skin contact not only helps to pacify Ricks but also ensures that they sleep peacefully.  
Rick had to wonder how much of that was true – and _who_ actually made studies on that kind of thing?!  
Though admittedly, he probably was more docile when he was in close body-contact and without any barriers of clothes in-between.  
  
A new blush bloomed on Rick's face as he stumbled on the section with the guide to better sex. The reason why he became so flustered was probably because it was accompanied by a lot of pictures that border lined on pornographic.  
He couldn't help but wonder how they got a Rick and Morty to pose for these photos.  
  
As Rick heard the bedroom door opening, he quickly shut the magazine and stuffed it back into the drawer.  
  
"What are you doing, Rick?"  
  
"Uh, nothing, Morty." He replied, probably a bit too quickly.  
  
However, further words were lost on him as he took in the sight of his grandson in the sexy lingerie.  
Morty blushed and fidgeted, looking embarrassed to be wearing this outfit again but not entirely unhappy.  
  
Rick sat up on the bed and beckoned him over with a deep, growly voice. "Come here, baby."  
  
Morty shuddered a little, not yet quite used to Rick's sexy "bedroom voice".  
However, he followed the beckoning nonetheless and sat down on the mattress next to his lover.  
Rick glided his hand over the thin clothes and the boy's body.

 

  
  
"How does it feel?" he asked.  
  
"It-it feels nice." Morty admitted, actually liking the feel of the light fabric as it caressed his body softly. "And it also makes me feel sexy."  
  
"Oh trust me, you are, babe." Rick instantly agreed.  
  
He just couldn't get enough of the sight and of the feel of his boy in this negligee.  
Thinking back that some other Rick also had the pleasure of seeing him like this, filled him with a raging jealousy and possession.  
He tried to keep it in check though because this Morty was his and only his!  
And no one else – Rick or otherwise – would ever get to have _this_!  
  
His hands slid from over the negligee to beneath it, using the opening in the front to get access to the soft skin underneath.  
His mouth quickly joined in to also lavish the hot body.  
  
As he found the boy's rosy buds, Morty began to mewl.  
The boy was panting and his arousal began to poke prominently against the light fabric of his thong.  
  
It was practically impossible for Rick to not notice it as pre slowly dampened that article of clothing.  
Teasingly, he let one finger run up the covered shaft and relished in the little cry that Morty emitted.  
  
"Fuck. I know I said that I wanted you to put it on, so I could rip if from your body, but you just look so sexy in it that I want you to keep wearing it while I fuck you." Rick admitted since he just couldn't get enough of the sight.  
  
Somehow, the combination of his cute little Morty together with the sexy lingerie was doing things to him.  
He really had to wonder how it was just possible for someone to look this adorable and sultry at the same time.  
  
Staying true to his word that he wanted the boy to keep his clothes on, he merely brushed the thong a little bit to the side so that he could reach the puckered entrance.  
Morty whined a little because he could feel the thong pressing more snugly against his hard-on as Rick pulled on it. On one hand, he really wanted to free his erection from the clothing, but on the other hand, he thought that he even enjoyed this a little.  
On top of that, he really wanted to please his grandfather and didn't dare disobey him.  
  
Rick continued to stretch out his boy, adding lube and more fingers to properly prepare him. After he was done with that, he laid down on the mattress.  
Morty was confused by that but quickly got his explanation.  
  
"C'mon, baby. I want you to ride me."  
  
If it would have been physically possible, steam would have probably risen from the boy's red and overheated head.  
Nonetheless, Morty crawled on top of his lover.  
Carefully he positioned himself over the throbbing erection and slowly sat down on it. Both moaned as the heated flesh slid into its rightful place inside Morty's snug tunnel.  
  
After a brief pause, Morty shifted his hips and mewled from the sensation. Seconds later, he could feel Rick's strong hands on his hips, squeezing him lightly.  
Then he began to lift himself up a bit before he sank down again. On his next descent, Rick thrusted upwards at the same time and Morty practically screamed as he could feel how his prostate was rubbed from the motion.  
  
His grandfather's grip tightened and he supported the brunet's movements, which began to get gradually surer and faster.  
Not long after Morty was riding his lover hard, dropping down on the hard length while Rick rutted into him, both in perfect synch.  
  
"Aah! Hah! Rick!" Morty moaned breathily.  
  
Rick groaned quite loudly himself, loving the sounds that his boy made for him as well as the sight that he provided as he rode him, wearing that touch of nothing.  
His eyes landed on the boy's straining erection, which was still restricted by the thong. The entire fabric was completely soaked through and left absolutely nothing to the imagination anymore.  
The sight of that weeping cock was so delicious that he had to lick over his lips.  
  
Feeling himself getting close and knowing that Morty wasn't far behind, he was about to touch his little lover, but suddenly he had a far better idea.  
  
"Touch yourself, Morty." He said huskily. "Jerk yourself off for me."  
  
If it would have been physically possible, Morty's face would have flushed even more red from that request, but again he complied.  
Rearranging himself slightly to have one hand free – Rick made sure to help him stay balanced on top of him during this – he began to stroke over the cloth that was still covering his pulsating flesh.  
  
Not entirely satisfied with the sensation, he pulled the thong down a little and then put his hand around his freed shaft, which he began to pump in the same rhythm as Rick rutted into him.  
  
The scientist-turned-cop couldn't look away from the sight. His eyes were constantly switching between that small hand that was fisting the boy's stiff member and Morty's blushing face.  
In this moment, his boy looked so innocent and debauched all at once and it was such a turn on for Rick.  
  
  
It wasn’t before long though when Morty's hand lost its rhythm. "R-Rick! I'm so close!" He warned meekly.  
  
"Yeah. Me, too, Morty." Rick answered breathlessly. "It's alright. Keep going."  
  
Only a few jerks of his hand more and Morty's voice filled the room as he called out Rick's name while his milky seed spurted all over his grandfather's chest.  
Felling the wetness on his skin brought Rick over the brink, too. Bucking sharply one last time while pulling harshly down on Morty's hips, he spilled his hot cum as deeply as he could inside the boy, filling up the spasming channel.  
  
After they rode out their orgasms, Morty weakly collapsed on Rick who caught him mid-fall. The elder then rolled his grandson gently over until they were both laying on their sides.  
The boy was ready to doze off, but an insistent tugging kept him awake.  
  
"Riiick…what are you doing?" he slurred sleepily.  
  
Rick kept working the negligee off his lover's spent body while he answered. "Just getting you out of these clothes. I wanna feel your skin against mine."  
  
Well, Morty didn't find it in himself to protest and Rick made quick work of it anyways. So soon, he found himself naked and snuggled up against his lover both drifting off into a peaceful sleep.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
"Argh shit! I forgot my mobile."  
  
Rick had been patting his pockets, in search for his mobile phone without any luck.  
His late shift was over and he was on his way together with Rick P-99 to the car. Since the other had had also late shift, he had offered to drive his old buddy home again.  
For Rick this was a nice change, even though C-589, who usually drove him, wasn't too happy about that. Well, that was just too bad for the clingy Morty.  
Seeing, as P-99 hadn't been assigned a new partner yet, he had no obligations to bring someone else home and he certainly didn't mind driving V-27 again.  
  
"I must have left it inside my desk." Rick concluded. "You go ahead. I'll get it real quick and meet you at the car."  
  
P-99 nodded and made his way to the parking lot while Rick went back inside.  
It was pretty dark inside the office because the only ones that were still working, were the few guys that had night shift. So, obviously almost all of the desk lamps were out and the overhead lights were turned off to safe power (because that was apparently an issue).  
  
Rick didn't mind it though, confident that he would find the way to his desk even in his sleep. On top of that, the two cops that worked the night shift this week were none other than B-64 and K-7α1, whose desks were standing close to his own.  
The lamps on their desks were turned on, but Rick stopped midway when he caught his two buddies in… should he call it a "compromising situation"?  
  
As nonchalantly as possible, he walked past the two and towards his desk to retrieve his mobile. He shut the desk drawer extra loud, so that the others would notice him.  
K-7α1, who had been sitting on B-64's desk and making out with said Rick squeaked in surprise and both of them separated.  
With almost comically wide eyes, the duo stared at V-27. The humorous sight made Rick snigger.  
  
"Sheesh, V-27. Almost gave me a heart attack." B-64 complained and acted as if his and his Morty partner's current position was absolutely normal.  
  
"Do I want to know how long this had been going on?" Rick asked with a lifted eyebrow.  
  
"Um, not that long." K-7α1 replied and look far more nervous at having been caught than his lover.  
  
"Yeah, I'd say sometime last week after my Morty had moved out." Rick B-64 admitted.  
  
Rick had actually heard about that part.  
B-64 and his Morty had been fighting pretty often lately and it seemed that letting K-7α1 move in with them hadn't really helped with the issues even if they had both talked about it before and agreed that the Cop Morty could stay. In the end B-64's Morty was so fed up with everything that he had eventually moved out last week and Morty K-7α1 had felt really bad about it, thinking that he might have been partially to blame for this, too, even if his partner had reassured him that this had nothing to do with him.  
  
However, that the two had started to get together after that was news to him – not that it should have really surprised him. They had always been acting like an old married couple with their bickering, so this had been more a question of 'when' and not 'if'.  
  
"Well, sorry for not telling, but we didn't want this to turn into a big thing that the whole department would be chatting about, 'kay?" B-64 continued.  
  
"That's kinda funny coming from a chatter-mouth like you, B-64." Rick couldn't help but chuckle a little. "But, don't worry. I can keep quiet."  
  
V-27 certainly had no reason to go around and talk about his best friends' secret relationship. Not only wasn't this his business, but there was also nothing for him to gain through this – honestly, he'd only lose his buddies' trust for doing that.  
  
"Oh, we don't really mean to keep this a big secret." Morty threw in. "We just haven't found a good opportunity to tell everyone yet."  
  
"I get it. As I said, I won't tell a thing." V-27 said and began to leave again – after all, P-99 was waiting for him. "See ya tomorrow."  
  
"You're the best, V-27! I mean it! If it had been any other Cop Rick, I would have had to beg on my knees for them to keep their traps shut and you know how much I hate to do that!" B-64 called after him.  
  
"Oh, I bet you'd rather have me down on my knees, right Rick? What was it again? _Naked and begging to suck your cock?_ " K-7α1 giggled.  
  
Rick rolled his eyes and shouted without looking back. "Remember not to get caught fucking on the job or you'll both get fired."  
  
While humor swung in his voice, he meant it.  
It really wouldn't be good for his colleagues to get caught having sex at their workplace. And after having already getting acquainted with a new partner, he didn't really want to have to look for new best friends at the station on top of that.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Today's evening began as normal as was usual for the duo.  
Morty had waited with dinner for Rick and they ate together.  
  
After the police officer was done and had his fill, he stood up from his chair and proclaimed, "I'm gonna go and change into something comfy."  
  
Morty, who also stood up to clear the dirty plates away and into the dishwasher made a small whimper of disappointment.  
Of course, Rick heard the sound even if he was already on his way out of the kitchen.  
  
"What? What is it?"  
  
"Oh, uh… it's nothing, Rick. Really!" Morty replied, but Rick could clearly see that the boy was just too embarrassed to talk about it.  
  
So, he sighed and said, "Clearly it's not just "nothing" or you wouldn't have made that noise in the first place. So just tell me what it is, Morty."  
  
"Well…" The boy fiddled with his fingers, not being able to look his grandfather straight in the eyes. "I don't want you to take off your uniform yet. It's—you just look so good in it. R-really… sexy… actually. So, please keep it on?"  
  
As Morty looked at him hopefully and blushing cutely, Rick smirked. "Oho, is that so. You like grandpa in his uniform? You wanna do a little roleplay, Morty?"  
  
Since Rick was on call for the weekend, he had his complete attire on, which would make for a very realistic enactment.  
  
The boy's blush was covering his entire face now, but he nodded anyways.  
  
Rick stalked to his grandson with an almost devilish grin. "So, were you are naughty boy that needs punishment."  
  
"M-maybe, Officer." Morty replied coyly, apparently ready to play along with his grandfather.  
  
His Rick came to a stop right next to him and whispered in his ear. "The safe word is _roast beef_. You can remember that, right?"  
  
"Y-yeah." Morty whispered back.  
  
Before he could process anything else, Rick had turned him around and forced him against the wall.  
  
"Hands on the wall!" The police officer ordered with the same voice and professionalism that he used in his job.  
  
Morty's heartrate began to speed up, but obediently he put his hands above his head and on the wall.  
  
"Legs apart!" Was the next order and again the boy followed suite. "Wider!" Rick commanded and nudged with one of his legs against Morty's to make them spread wider.  
  
After being satisfied with the boy's stance, he began to pat him down for weapons, but obviously, he was just feeling him up. Rick took his sweet time to check thoroughly, hands exploring the still covered body everywhere and lingering on some of Morty's more sensitive spots.  
Especially, after he moved down the boy's legs and back up again, he gripped a little harder at Morty's thighs and ass and even squeezed his balls and dick, which was slowly starting to swell. The boy couldn't hold back a squeal as his lover did that.  
  
"Well, it looks like you're unarmed." Rick stated and pulled Morty's hands roughly from the wall only to cuff them behind his back. "Then it's time for your interrogation now."  
  
With those words, he led the boy off to their bedroom.  
Morty thought that he probably felt more excited than he should at the way that Rick was manhandling him the whole time, but he couldn't deny that he really like it.  
After they arrived at their destination, the boy was flung unceremoniously, face first on the bed.  
  
Morty had to turn his head to the side so he could gasp for air again.  
The mattress dipped as Rick joined him on the bed. The boy was really curious what his lover was going to do to him now and waited with bated breath.  
  
"Well then. You gonna confess your crimes or do I have to get it out of you through _other methods_?" Rick drawled as he let one finger run down Morty's still clad back.  
  
"I have nothing to confess, Officer." The brunet replied, but arched his back to feel more of Rick's hand.  
  
The elder tsk-ed and removed his hand again, which made the boy whine. "Guess we have to do this the hard way then."  
  
Before Morty knew what was happening he received a swat on his right asscheek. It made him squeal even if it hadn't really hurt that bad since his rear was still protected by his jeans and underwear.  
However, Rick planned to change that very quickly.  
  
The cop shifted their positions around until he was sitting on the bed while he had his grandson sprawled across his lap. This way he had better access and he could also feel Morty's erection which was already straining against the front of his pants.  
Feeling the boy's excitement even though they had just started, almost made Rick chuckle, but he stuck to his role and continued to play the "bad cop".  
  
As if to test out the new position, another swat landed on Morty's left cheek now and the boy gasped loudly. Deciding that this was good, Rick yanked the boy's pants and underwear down enough that his round globes were exposed to the air.  
  
"You still wanna tell me that you're innocent?" The police officer asked as he stroked over his grandson's behind.  
  
Again, Morty tried to get closer to that hand and arched his back. "I-I haven't done anything, Officer."  
  
He squeaked as that stroking hand briefly squeezed one cheek. Then the warm sensation was gone and Morty tried to brace himself for what he knew would come next.  
Still, when Rick's hard hand met his right cheek again, the pain was worse than he expected and the only sound that was louder than the slap was his shout. His grandfather didn't give him any time to recover though as he gave him three more swats on the right cheek before he switched and gave the same treatment to its left counterpart.  
  
Morty could clearly feel the stinging of his quickly reddening cheeks and he panted and sniffed a little, as he still laid on his grandfather's lap with his hands cuffed behind his back and completely helpless. Tears were running down his cheeks and were soaked up by the bedsheets that his head rested on.  
A hiss escaped him as he felt Rick's hand run soothingly over his aching rump.  
  
"Changed your mind yet?" He asked, his tone still sounding as dark as when he had started to slip into his role.  
  
Morty tried to shake his head even if he couldn't move it all that much in his current position. "N-no…"  
  
"Tough little guy, aren't you?" A tiniest bit of pride swung in the elder's voice.  
  
Without warning, Rick dealt three more swats in quick succession – one on each cheek and hitting with the last stroke both at once.  
Morty cried out each and couldn't hold back the sobs anymore. Despite being such a mess his cock was rock hard and leaking all over the elder's pant leg.  
Again, Rick's hand soothed over the abused skin for a good minute before he stopped again.  
  
The boy expected his grandfather to continue spanking him, but instead he could hear that the man shifted around a little. Then he could feel something hard gliding over his reddened mounts and wondered for a moment what that object could be before he finally realized what it was – Rick's police stick.  
A shaky breath escaped him from this awareness.  
  
The elder let the object teasingly glide and circle over his grandson's behind, thinking that it would be fun to use this weapon in a few different ways. After all, this one functioned as a stun baton, too, but he'd would have to recalibrate it first to make sure that he wouldn't electroshock Morty with a too high voltage.  
  
'Maybe another time…' he mused, convinced that the boy might actually enjoyed that, too, if his current eagerness was anything to go by.  
  
Instead, he let the stick rub against the boy's cleft before pressing the tip against his grandson's entrance.  
  
He added a little more pressure as he whispered, "Do I have to rape you with this to get a proper confession from you?"  
  
Morty mewled from the teasing and the words. The threat of having that thick baton invade him dry was scary, but also exciting. He wasn't really sure if he would want that though – also it's probably not very sanitary.  
  
"Well, what is it?" Rick asked again.  
  
The boy's heart was hammering hard in his chest and his cock was pulsing and as Rick shifted a little, he could also feel a very prominent bulge that told him that his grandfather wasn't entirely unaffected.  
  
"I-I-I…" Morty stuttered weakly, not sure what to answer. Not really sure where he wanted this to go right now.  
  
Of course, he knew that he could safe word out if he needed to. He trusted that Rick would stop. However, at the moment, he also wasn't sure if he wanted to stop.  
He took another deep breath and tried to answer again, but interrupted himself as he swallowed heavily. As he suddenly felt the stick leave again and Rick then removing him from his lap, he began to panic.  
  
"Guess, I'll have to change tactics again." Rick said matter-of-factly.  
  
Despite not changing his tone, he laid his grandson gently on the side and stroked for a moment through his hair. It seemed that Rick had noticed the boy's nervousness and confusion and therefore decided to proceed with a different route.  
As Morty understood that, he was grateful for it.  
  
Rick continued to speak as he opened a drawer and retrieved a small tube of lube. "Probably more effective if I rape you with my dick anyways."  
  
Morty couldn't really see, but he could hear his grandfather opening his pants and slicking up his erection. As a slightly wet hand that was covered in excess lube touched his still stinging backside, he gasped loudly. The lubed fingers slid along his crack and smeared the gel over his opening, but they didn't breach him.  
Next thing, he could feel Rick moving directly behind him and his hot erection slipping between his thighs.  
  
"You wanna own up to your crimes now? Last chance."  
  
"I-I already told you, Officer. I'm innocent—AAH!!"  
  
Without another warning or further preparation Rick thrusted into him, burying himself all the way in one go. While the stretch and added burn was uncomfortable and also a bit painful, it wasn't really that bad. Considering that they had sex at least once every evening since they've gotten together, he had become well-adjusted to Rick's length and girth over the time – which of course didn't mean that he enjoyed it any less.  
  
Thankfully, Rick stilled all movement as he waited for Morty to get properly adjusted before he would start to pound into him. Even if their little roleplay had riled him up quite a bit, too, and Morty's tight heat was practically strangling his dick, he still had that bit of self-control – no matter how thin and quickly waning it was.  
  
As soon as he felt his grandson relax, he backed out of the snug tunnel before driving back in again, setting a rough and fast pace. Morty squealed again, his lover's hips smacking against his sore ass over and over again and making the fire burn anew. However, the additional pain did nothing to wilt his arousal. If anything, it was still only amplifying it and he didn't know how long he would be able to last.  
  
Rick grunted in the same tact as he rutted into his grandson. Even if nothing other than him and Morty existed at this moment, his brain happened to throw back B-64's words at him – _**"Maybe he didn't want to spoon, but this was just his favorite position and he wanted you to put your dick in him instead of cuddling. Is that your Mortys' favorite position, Morty?"**_  
  
Right the last time that they spooned, they had only slept together, but Rick was curious now.  
  
"Hey, Morty? Is this your favorite position?" He whispered in the boy's ear.  
  
He certainly sounded like he was enjoying this immensely.  
  
"I-I-hnngh— don't know…aah!" Morty admitted. "But it-it…hah…it feels really good~"  
  
It really did and he couldn't tell if it was because he was being held by his lover or if it was the angle or if it was because of the intimacy since every inch of their bodies was touching even if they still mostly had their clothes on. Rick's arms were wrapped around his torso, their legs entwined and he could feel the other's body against his back…though his own handcuffed arms were still in the way.  
And yet, he loved it – every bit of it.  
  
"Nghn…I can't…anymore… aghn…"  
  
"Cumming already? Does that mean that you give up?" Rick asked teasingly, back in his role again.  
  
Though with the way he was panting and bucking frantically into the boy, it was pretty obvious that he was close himself.  
  
"Yeah! Yea-yeah! I give in! I give i—aaAAAHH!!!"  
  
He soiled the bedsheets with his cum, but honestly didn't care about that right now. Just a few thrusts more and he could also feel his lover spilling inside him.  
  
They laid there, panting for a bit before Rick sat up and looked down at his grandson.  
  
"Let's hear it. What am I going to arrest you for?"  
  
"For loving you." Morty replied cheekily as he looked dreamily up at his grandfather, but couldn't hold back a little giggle at the end.  
  
Rick's smug expression turned into a gentle one, but instead of answering with words, he kissed the boy deeply.  
Morty moaned into the kiss, but wriggled around a little after a while.  
  
"What's wrong?" Rick asked after separating from his grandson again.  
  
"Can you please take off the cuffs? My arms are getting really numb." He complained a little as he laid uncomfortably half on his back now.  
  
"Oh, I don't know." Rick hummed in mock-contemplation. "I think I rather like you like this. All bound, helpless and at my mercy."  
  
With a predatory growl, he dove back in to claim Morty's lips again.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Rick wanted to believe that life was finally good. He was happy with his little Morty and had really great buddies at the station that were also happy.  
This was even enough for him to ignore the flirtations of his partner, who still refused to give up on him, despite knowing that Rick was already a taken man.  
However, bad things always happen when you expect them the least and if Rick would have known that everything would turn to shit on this day, he would have stayed at home.  
  
  
As it was though, he was currently on patrol together with Morty C-589. And the little shit was trying it again.  
C-589 was practically lounging in his seat at this point and was also twirling one dyed lock between his fingers, staring at V-27 and nothing else at the moment.  
  
"Hey, Rick? Do think we could eat lunch together at the small restaurant that opened around the corner of the station?" He asked in what he probably thought was a seductive voice.  
  
"Nah, I'm good." Rick replied curtly. "I'm eating with P-99, B-76 and his partner again. K-7α1 had made lunch for all of us."  
  
"Okay, then how about eating dinner there together after our shift is over." C-589 was unrelenting.  
  
Rick didn't grace him with another answer and instead pointedly tried to ignore the other. His gaze was sternly fixed on the street and occasionally on a look out for any possible crimes that might happen currently around them. He actually kind of wished that something would happen.  
As it was though no Rick or Morty felt in the mood to cause any trouble right now, so he didn't have such luck.  
  
However, his eyes eventually landed on a little coffee shop and his mind supplied him with an idea on how to get at least momentarily out of this uncomfortable situation.  
  
"I'm gonna get a coffee. You want something, too?" He acted still politely as he parked the car at the side of the street and got out.  
  
C-589 followed him and got also out of the car, stopping V-27 in his tracks before he could reach the small shop.  
  
He intercepted his partner by gripping his arm and turning him around so he was forced to face him. "You haven't answered my question yet! Are you going with me to dinner or not?"  
  
"Okay, listen here." Rick started with a sigh, finally having enough of beating around the bush like this. "I guess it's kinda cute or whatever that you have this little crush on me, but you really need to learn that I'm taken and even if that weren't the case, I'm just not interested in you."  
  
"Oh, c'mon, Rick. I'm sure you're gonna grow bored of your little Morty at home soon. Every Rick does." C-589 looked unimpressed. "By the way, I overheard that your Morty is unemployed and can't find a job. I bet he's just agreed to be with you because he's scared that you'll kick him out if he isn't useful anymore and without a job or a Rick he'd end up in Morty Town."  
  
Rick saw red at that audacious assumption. "You don't know shit about my Morty!"  
  
"Well, I do know that he's been still a blushing virgin until recently. He can hardly be satisfying for you. I on the other hand am very much skilled and experienced so if you ever change your mind…" The Morty drawled off, looking at him with the most seductive gaze that he could pull off.  
  
It left Rick cold. "To me that sounds like your body must be stretched out like that of a common street whore and if I wanted that, I could just go to a prostitute to get the same thing. Which I'm really not interested in."  
  
He was about to turn around and get back inside the car – having lost his appetite for coffee now and not needing the distraction any longer anyways – before he stopped and added. "Not that it's any of your business, but the sex with my Morty is great. Some of the best I've ever got in my life. And even if it wouldn't, it doesn't change the fact that I love my Morty. Just him and no other Morty."  
  
Rick's facial expression was smug and C-589 looked outraged and opened his mouth to reply.  
However, before he could utter even a single word there was suddenly a shift in the atmosphere and a loud buzzing sound like that of electricity could be heard.  
Then the entire Citadel was enveloped in a bright green light and the next moment there was the sound of a large explosion. Pressure was sucking parts of buildings and even some Ricks and Mortys outside of holes that ripped open on the roof of the Citadel as new constructs were shifted into places where a mass was already present.  
  
The sudden, short tremor that wrecked through the space station sent everyone, including Rick V-27 and Morty C-589 to the ground. A giant piece of debris from a nearby building fell down and crashed on top of the police car, barely missing the two police officers next to it.  
Rick slowly realized that the entire Citadel had been portaled somewhere else as chaos unfolded right before his very eyes.  
As the cops got back on their feet, suddenly both of their communicators turned on.  
  
_"To all units, this is an emergency! I repeat. To all units, this is an emergency!"_ the voice of a Rick spoke up. _"We've received a message from the militia, that a criminal Rick had teleported the Citadel into a high security prison of the Galactic Federation. All units are ordered to assist the military against the attack of alien prisoners and Gromflamites. You are hereby granted the permission to shoot on sight and shoot to kill everything that is not a Rick or a Morty."  
  
_Rick's eyes had widened more and more with each word that was spoken over the communicator.  
This couldn't be true. How could something like that happen?  
However, the scene of destruction that was right in front of his eyes resembling what the so-called Armageddon must look like was very much real.  
  
The sounds of gunshots filled the air as Ricks began to defend themselves against whatever aliens dared to attack them. Mortys began to shout and run around in a panic.  
The face of the space station that Ricks and Mortys had called a safe haven and their home for many years now didn't even resemble its former look anymore as parts of Gromflamite built structures had invested the ground and other buildings like parasites. Vehicles had crashed into each other from the quake and the sudden transportation and were burning now while the ones that didn't get into an accident were left abandoned as their passengers choose to flee by food in this chaos.  
  
It was only when a horde of alien prisoners began to flood the cracked street and came in his direction that Rick fully seemed to register what was currently going on.  
  
'Morty!' Rick's eyes widened as the thought of his boy's safety reached his mind and he dashed down the street in a mad sprint.  
  
"V-27!" C-589 shouted after him. "Rick! Dammit! RICK! GET BACK HERE!"  
  
Rick didn't listen to him though, too intent on getting to his Morty.  
What Morty C-589 didn't notice was a giant shadow looming over him from behind.  
  
  
Rick was weaving through the streets as if he was doing an obstacle course, shooting prisoners and Gromflamites that were crossing his path.  
All he could think about was getting home to find his precious little Morty safe.  
As he finally reached his apartment he practically threw the door open.  
  
"MORTY?" he called for his boy immediately after he set foot inside. "MORTY?"  
  
He kept shouting his grandson's name as he searched frantically in the kitchen for any signs of him. Nothing.  
  
'Oh please, by all the gods that aren't existing, please let him be here at home and safe and uninjured and not somewhere out there in that chaos!' Rick thought frantically while begging to everything that was and was not in existence.  
  
"Oh, no…" Rick whispered as he entered the living room and saw the destroyed window, shards of glass littering the carpet. "MORTY?!"  
  
His shouts became more frantic, but aside from the picture of destruction, there had been no blood or severed limbs on the floor so maybe his grandson was still okay?  
  
"MORTY!!" he practically screamed at this point as he checked the last room – their bedroom – only to find it as empty as the rest of the apartment.  
  
  
"R-Rick?" a soft stutter suddenly reached his ears.  
  
One closet door slowly opened and Morty was shyly peeking outside. It seemed like the boy had been hiding in there the entire time. And from his still quick and uneven breathing it looked like he was just coming down from a panic attack.  
  
"Morty!!" Rick yelled in relieve and dashed over to take the boy in his arms. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah. W-wh-what's going on? Wh-what happened?" Morty was distraught and held onto Rick tightly. "I-I-I saw a giant insect fly in front of the window and it tried to shoot me with a plasma gun. I think it-it was a Gromflamite? Did the Galactic Federation attack the Citadel?"  
  
"No. From what I heard it seems that an asshole warped the Citadel right into a high security prison from the GF."  
  
"What?! Wh-who would do something like that?" Morty was in disbelieve.  
  
To think that they actually moved to the Citadel so they would be safe from the GF and then something like this had to happen. It was ironic.  
  
Rick shook his head. "I really have no idea, which Rick could be so fucked up in the head to do something like this. Must be a real nutcase."  
  
He held onto his Morty as if both of their lives depended on it.  
It was okay now though. His Morty was okay and he was with him now and he would protect him.  
As long as Rick was alive, he wouldn't let anything happen to his precious grandson.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
This day became the longest day (and night) of their lives. Or, at least Morty thought of it like that.  
Rick had completely barricaded their bedroom, having moved the shelves in front of the window and door.  
He had held Morty in his arms the entire time while he also had his plasma gun at the ready, prepared for some alien to burst through the barricade at any given time and ready to shoot it in an instant.  
  
Luckily, for them, a Rick who eventually screwed the regulations finally had the balls to teleport the Citadel back to safety. Of course, with the damage that was done all the outer shields had to be activated before Ricks, Mortys and all the air in the Citadel would be sucked outside and into the vacuum of space.  
After that, repairs to the outer shell had to be done quickly before the Citadel was officially out of the code red alarm and everything returned to (somewhat) normalcy.  
  
Of course, there was still chaos with all the destruction and death that was left behind – especially with the decimation of the Council of Ricks.  
Nonetheless, Rick returned back to his work the next day – only after being absolutely sure that no more alien prisoners or Gromflamites were roaming the streets though the latter seemed to have given up at one point as their government had been dismantled.  
The station was as in a bad shape as the rest of Citadel, but thankfully Rick's friends Rick P-99, Rick B-64 and Morty K-7α1 were alive and fine.  
However, the same couldn't be said about his own partner…  
  
  
"V-27, you had left behind your partner and abandoned your duty." The Chief scolded him.  
  
"It's true that I ignored my partner, but I didn't abandon my duty." Rick had to object. "My duty is to protect the people of the Citadel and I went to protect my Morty so I was still fulfilling my duty."  
  
The Chief chuckled humorlessly. "That's real clever of you, V-27. However, it doesn't change the fact that thanks to your neglect your partner is dead now."  
  
The Chief Rick rubbed with one hand over his face and sighed, as he seemed to think about what to do with Rick V-27 now. "Normally, I would have to put you in suspension for at least a few months as punishment for this, but since everything is down shitcreek and we have lost so many men, we need everyone that we have to help with this mess. So, I let you off with a warning this time."  
  
"Thank you, Sir." Rick gave a little bow and was about to leave.  
  
Before he was out of the bureau, his Chief added. "One more thing, V-27. You're getting partnered up with Rick P-99 again and won't get another Morty partner very soon, seeing as you can't take proper care of one."  
  
"Yes, Sir." Rick tried to hide his smile.  
  
It seemed at least something good came out of this entire mess even if he did feel bad for Morty C-589 dying. That really hadn't been his intention and he would have never wished something like that on the boy… even if he had been an insistent little shit…  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
It didn't take as long as Rick had expected before things got back to normal.  
Well, as normal as they could be with the Council of Ricks having been murdered and all that.  
The Citadel was still in a state of repair as Construction Worker Ricks were busy re-building the buildings that had been destroyed during the whole "doomsday event".  
  
As things were though, the Citadel took the loss of the Council as a good chance to move on to a new government. In the spirit of democracy, they started to hold elections for the first president of the Citadel.  
Even though Rick hadn't been a fan of the Council or anything, he thought that these elections were stupid. But, who was he to complain about it if the entire population of the Citadel was buzzing from the excitement.  
  
  
As it was, the election was drawing to a close, but today was also the day where they would get a few new additions to the department.  
It was good that after the loss of many police officers a new batch was finally trained and ready for the job even if it was always a bit of a hassle to get the rookies started on the reality of their job.  
  
"Hey, N-3? Where're you going?" Rick B-64 shouted as he saw the Cop Morty walking straight out of the Chief's office and towards the entrance.  
  
There were rumors about this Police Officer Morty being not quite faithful in his job – or better said that he was a corrupt cop.  
B-64 as well as many other Ricks were wondering if someone finally ratted him out and he received his dismissal.  
  
The corpulent Morty, who looked somehow older than your average fourteen-year-old did, turned back to him. "I'll have to go and pick up my _new Rick partner_ from Café Sanchez. Just my luck that I get to have one of the rookies."  
  
With those words and a displeased face, he left to do that exactly.  
  
"I feel sorry for his new partner." B-64 said after he left.  
  
V-27 had to actually agree to that.  
  
"Let's just hope that the poor Rick-bastard won't end up like his last partner."  
  
There was a collective hum around the round of desks that V-27 and his friends were seated at.  
  
  
_"Just one day remains before our newly democratic Citadel elects its first president."_ The voice of the newscaster on the small TVs in their station interrupted them. _"It's anyone's race among the Rick candidates."  
  
_They all looked up at the screens as the charts of the Rick candidates were shown.  
  
_"But a certain other candidate should be getting at least one vote for most adorable."_ The newscasters continued.  
  
They showed the Morty party candidate now while simultaneously ridiculing him.  
  
"I seriously don't even know why he's trying." B-64 had to comment. "I mean, we all know that he doesn't have a chance at winning."  
  
"That's really mean of you to say, Rick." K-7α1 protested.  
  
"But it's true!"  
  
"You're only saying that because he's a Morty." The Morty argued back. "You-you-you know that's racist! You're a racist, Rick!"  
  
"First of all, you Mortys aren't a race. And second of all, I'm not a racist either way." B-64 was rolling his eyes at his partner for being such a moron. "Hey, V-27! What do you say?"  
  
"Huh?" like usual, Rick had blended the two out as they started their pointless argument.  
  
It was never really worth listening to their quarrels anyways.  
  
"Who do you think is going to win the election?"  
  
"Well, I think it doesn't really matter which Rick will be elected as president." That was his honest opinion.  
  
Whether they had a Council made up of Ricks or a Rick President, it didn’t really matter. No matter which Rick would be in charge, he already knew that it won’t change anything on the Citadel. Rick was sure of it.  
  
"Hah, see? Even V-27 thinks that the Morty candidate won't be elected!" B-64 had to rub it into his partner's face.  
  
"Ricks are always such assholes." K-7α1 mumbled in defeat.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
It was around the time when the presidential debate was being broadcasted that everyone inside the station was paying more attention to the TVs than their actual work – even the Chief, who was still present at this late hour.  
The speeches of the Rick candidates sounded mostly stupid albeit it was what at least the Ricks wanted to hear and therefore were still convincing in their own right.  
It was at the point when it was the Morty candidate's turn that the collectiveness of Ricks inside the station became smug or started to chuckle – none of them taking him seriously.  
  
_"The number of displaced Mortys is soaring while Rick satisfaction levels are plummeting and the divide between the two groups has never been wider. Solve that one real quick."_ The Adjudicator Rick that was shown on the screen said with a smug expression.  
  
_"I don't see a divide between Ricks and Mortys."_ The Morty candidate started before the other Rick candidates began to interrupt him rudely.  
  
This caused the Cop Ricks to snicker again while the Cop Mortys – including K-7α1 – were glaring angrily at their colleagues.  
  
_"You guys finished?"_ the Morty candidate asked the other candidates, which looked like scolded children now.  
  
Then he finally began his speech and the entire station went silent:  
  
_"The division I see is between the Ricks and Mortys that like the Citadel divided and the rest of us.  
I see it everywhere I go.  
I see it in our schools, where they teach Mortys we're all the same because they feel threatened by what makes us unique.  
I see it in our streets, where they give guns to Mortys. So, we're too busy fighting each other to fight real injustice.  
I see it in our factories where Ricks work for a fraction of their boss' salary. Even though they're identical and have the same IQ.  
  
The citadel's problem isn't homeless Mortys or outraged Ricks.  
The citadel's problem is the Ricks and Mortys feeding on the Citadel's death. But I've got a message for them, from the Ricks and Mortys keeping it alive. A message. From the Ricks and Mortys that believe in the Citadel, to the Ricks and Mortys that don't: you're outnumbered."  
  
_Silence remained inside the station before the first Mortys and also some Ricks started to cheer.  
  
B-64 was speechless and blinked a few times. "W-w-wow…"  
  
Maybe the chances for the Morty candidate to win the election weren't so low anymore now.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
It was just the next day when Rick was still at home and getting ready for his shift that Citadel history was written.  
His Morty was seated on the couch and watched TV. They showed the Morty candidate in front of Hard Rick Café, talking and shaking hands with Ricks, who were clearly his sympathizers.  
At one point he took a Baby Rick in his arms and proclaimed loudly that, it was just like a Morty baby before giving it a peck and handing it back to the Rick, who had pushed it into his arms.  
  
Rick was still busy fixing the dark blue tie that was part of his uniform as he absentmindedly watched the TV from behind the couch that Morty sat on when it happened.  
The Morty candidate was talking to another Morty before said boy whipped out a gun and shot him in the chest.  
Morty V-27 gasped and Rick could also only gape at the screen as chaos broke out on the screen and the commentator Rick tried to make sense of what was going on.  
  
To think that one of the candidates would be shot – especially the Morty candidate – and on top of that by a Morty!  
On his way to work, Rick was still pretty much in shock. He and P-99 were listening intently to the news broadcast on the radio the entire way until it was announced that the Morty candidate wasn't wounded as badly as expected and would be okay.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Rick read over the paper with the new codes again. He was as much in disbelieve as every other Rick Cop inside the station.  
The election was over and against all odds the Morty candidate had won and he started right away with making changes.  
  
"Okay, what's up with these new codes? I mean, it's not just me, right? Or am I the only one, who thinks that these are… questionable?" B-64 asked loud enough that everyone in the station could hear him.  
  
"Well… maybe they're not really _so_ bad…?" Morty K-7α1 tried to view it positively.  
  
" _Not so bad?_ Are you serious?!" B-64 shouted at him, making the Morty flinch. "These codes are the worst! There's no way to sugar coat that!!"  
  
You could clearly see that the Cop Morty regretted having even opened his mouth and he looked with hurt-filled eyes at his partner and lover, not liking to be yelled at by him. "I-I didn't mean it like that…"  
  
"Having a Morty become president of the Citadel is the worst thing that could have happened to us." Rick P-99 muttered loud enough for V-27 to hear.  
  
Rick had to agree.  
It was almost unthinkable that it truly had happened. There was surely no Rick on the Citadel, who would have really believed that the Morty candidate had even had a chance of winning and yet he became the president.  
That on itself seemed completely rickdiculous.  
  
As he read over the papers again, he thought that what the Mortys had fought for with their demonstration not too long ago had been all for naught.  
According to the new codes, they were ordered to open fire – no, actually shoot to kill – if anyone was resisting arrestment or the police force in anyway no matter which crime they were accused of having committed.  
No matter how you looked at it, this was just too extreme. And it was just one of many new changes…  
  
He was thrown out of his thoughts by a yellow blur that hurried in his direction.  
  
"Rick! Rick!"  
  
It was his Morty.  
  
"Morty! What are you doing here?" Rick asked in surprise and slight concern.  
  
He didn't have a coffee cup with him this time.  
  
"Rick, I've got a job!" he blurted out happily. "I'll be joining the Citadel's military! I have hurry to Sector 1 now."  
  
"You-you-you mean, you have been invited to tryouts?" Rick was almost speechless.  
  
"No, not tryouts. I already have the job. I just have to go there to pick up my uniform." Morty beamed at him.  
  
That couldn't be right! It was super hard to get into the Citadel's military.  
Not even Rick had been seen fitted for that position and had to take the route to be trained as a police officer.  
He couldn't believe that his clumsy little Morty would get to work in a job that was of a higher rank than his own – and that would be paid better, too.  
It had to be a misunderstanding or something.  
  
"Having a Morty become president of the Citadel is the best thing that could've ever happened to us!" Morty was still completely overjoyed. "I see you in the evening! Bye, Rick! Love you!"  
  
Stunned, Rick could only look after his Morty, who sprinted out of the station as fast as he had come in.  
He had a really bad feeling about all of this. Rick really didn't want his little Morty to work in such a dangerous job. Especially, considering that he was so easily scared and freaking out when situations got dangerous.  
It _was_ one of the reasons, why they had to stop going on adventures and eventually settled down on the Citadel.  
  
  
Something big was going to happen, he could feel it. And he was sure that he won't like what's going to go down one bit.  
But, he realized that there was nothing that he could do about it now as he watched on TV how the banners with the new insignia were rolled out.  
The very same insignia that they got to wear as badges now and which felt too heavy and uncomfortable on his chest.  
  
An 'M' in the shape of a dagger thrusting down on the 'R'…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. I just wanted to write a little fluff and then I can't even stop myself from ending this story on a dark note… (Blame my muse on this! This is all on her!)  
> I haven't really planned to tie this story in with my "Enticked Fates"-series, but don't be surprised when Rick V-27 and his Morty might reappear in some of the later installments. At least it does fit pretty well in that timeline now as far as I have planned it…


End file.
